Profecía
by Bella-Jaze
Summary: "¡Lo vas a pagar, Aro! Un día va a llegar aquel que te pondrá en tu lugar. Un pequeño bebé, que nacerá del amor más puro y noble. Será parte de nuestro mundo desde el primer aliento, y mis poderes resurgirán en él, haciéndote pagar la traición a tu propia sangre."
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, el resto es de mi total invención.

"¡Lo vas a pagar, Aro! Un día va a llegar aquel que te pondrá en tu lugar. Un pequeño bebé, que nacerá del amor más puro y noble. Será parte de nuestro mundo desde el primer aliento, y mis poderes resurgirán en él, haciéndote pagar la traición a tu propia sangre."

* * *

Profecía

Enero de 2010

Habían transcurrido ya cinco años desde el nacimiento de Renesmee, y su familia había tomado rumbos diferentes, todos se habían separado en parejas, quedandose Renesmee con sus padres en Alaska, Alice y Jasper se habían mudado a Rotterdam, Rosalie y Emmett estaban de tour por el mundo, aunque a menudo visitaban a cada pareja, en especial a Edward y Bella.

Él y Esme habían decidido vivir en Edimburgo durante algún tiempo. De modo que habían llegado al país escocés algunos meses atrás, él había conseguido empleo en el Liberton Hospital y Esme encontró un puesto de medio tiempo en una empresa de decoración de interiores y paisajismo.

Aquel día había estado trabajando en el hospital durante día y medio sin descansar, y aunque su cuerpo no lo necesitara, debía aparentar estar cansado tras una larga jornada laboral.

En ese momento solo quería llegar a su casa, donde Esme lo esperaba.

Acababa de entrar a Braid Hills Dr* cuando el olor a sangre llegó a sus fosas nasales. Y definitivamente era sangre humana. Comenzó a disminuir la velocidad y conforme más avanzaba, el olor se hacía más fuerte. Estacionó su auto a un lado del camino que estaba rodeado de árboles, y aladentrarse el olor de la sangre se intensifico, definitivamente debía apurarse, o la persona podría desangrarse totalmente.

Cuando estaba a pocos metros de distancia, distinguió un olor particular, se le hacía conocido, pero era imposible… ella nunca había aparecido, no quería pensarlo, pero posiblemente estaba muerta.

Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente y corrió a paso humano los metros que le faltaban, al llegar a la fuente del olor se encontró con una adolescente, no más de cartorece años tendría, sus cabellos estaban sucios pero se percibía un color dorado, y la ropa que llevaba le iba unas tallas más grandes, no se había percatado de su presencia pues presionaba la herida en su vientre, tratando de contener la sangre que emanaba de ella. Carlisle se arrodillo a su lado, llamando su atención, la chica levantó la mirada, asustada, y los recuerdos asotaron la mente del vampiro, una pequeña bebé con los mismos ojos llegó a su mente. Uno verde y uno azu, tan dulces que lo habían cautivado desde el primer momento en que los observó, pero estos lo observaban recelosos y asustados

—No temas, quiero ayudarte, pero necesito saber que ocurrió— le habló el vampiro.

La chica estaba aturdida por el dolor, y no respondió

—Déjame llevarte al hospital, estás perdiendo mucha sangre, soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen, trabajo en el hospital Liberton…

—Hospital no…— murmuró la chica —ella va a encontrarme.

—No dejaré que te hagan daño, déjame ayudarte— prometió Carlisle.

La chica asintió y Carlisle la tomó en brazos, sorprendiéndose nuevamente con lo poco que pesaba, era muy liviana para una niña de la edad que calculaba.

Pensó en llevarla al hospital donde trabajaba pero demoraría mucho en llegar ahí, de modo que decidió llevarla a su casa, tenía algo de instrumental médico que le serviría para atenderla.

—Voy a llevarte a mi casa, llevarte al hospital demorará más tiempo, y necesitas atención urgente— le informó para que no se asustara.

Carlisle la llevó hasta su auto y la dejó en el asiento de atrás, llevaba una pequeña frazada dentro, con la que "dormía" cuando tenía turnos nocturnos, cubrió a la chica con ella, le indica que continúe haciendo presión en su herida.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — le pregunta Carlisle una vez que van en camino.

—Blaire… solo Blaire

—Bueno Blaire, necesito que sigas despierta, llegaremos pronto ¿De acuerdo? — La chica asiente aunque sabe que él no puede verla. — ¿Quieres decirme que ocurrió?

La chica comienza a sollozar, Carlisle no sabe lo que ocurrió, pero el llanto en la parte trasera de su auto lo desgarra por dentro, como cuando ella lloraba, aunque fuera porque tenía hambre o un cólico molestaba su sueño.

No demora mucho en llegar a su casa, era pasada la media noche y prácticamente nadie conducía por ese lugar a esa hora. Pronto llegó a su casa y rápidamente bajó a abrir la reja y metió el coche, aparcó en su lugar de siempre y sacó a la chica del asiento trasero.

— ¡Esme! —llamó a su esposa

La vampira bajó inmediatamente ante el olor a sangre que percibió desde que su marido había llegado y que se intensifico al escucharlo entrar a la casa.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó alarmada.

—La encontré entre los arboles de camino acá, está perdiendo mucha sangre, necesito que me ayudes.

Esme estaba en shock, la chica que llevaba su esposo era la versión más grande de ella.

—Cariño, por favor

Rápidamente apartó de su mente aquellos recuerdos y subió las escaleras con Carlisle detrás de ella, abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones y quitó la ropa de cama, dejando solamente una sábana y una cobija gruesa.

Carlisle deposito a la chica en la cama y la ayudó a levantarse el sweater delgado que llevaba.

—Blaire, ¿Sabes qué tipo de sangre tienes?— le preguntó

—AB- — respondió en un murmullo cansado.

—No te duermas Blaire — le ordenó Carlisle — Esme, necesito la bolsa de sangre O- de mi despacho, y que traigas el estuche con mis cosas del mismo lugar.

La vampira obedeció inmediatamente, no le preocupó utilizar su velocidad normal, la chica, Blaire, se encontraba casi inconsciente. Llevó a su esposo lo que le había pedido y bajó a calentar un poco de agua y por paños limpios, también buscó entre algunas prendas de ropa algo que pudiera quedarle a Blaire.

Cuando subió a la habitación, Carlisle estaba terminando de coser la herida de Blaire y la bolsa de sangre ahora estaba vacía, era un corte un poco profundo, pero no mortal o que necesitara una operación mayor.

Pero la chica tenía un poco elevada la temperatura, por lo que dejó a un lado el agua tibia y corrió al baño por agua fría y comenzó a pasarle paños húmedos por su piel.

Carlisle le aplicó un sedante y un antibiótico con el que pudo descansar y su dolor y la temperatura disminuyó.

—Blaire, mi esposa, Esme, va a limpiarte un poco y cambiarte de ropa, ¿esta bien?— le preguntó el vampiro.

Blaire asintió casi dormida y se dejó hacer, no sabía el porqué, pero el doctor la hacía sentir segura, lo mismo pasaba con la mujer que dijo era su esposa. Y sin esperar a estar cambiada, cayó dormida.

Cuando Carlisle salió con su instrumental de la habitación, Esme cuidadosamente quitó la ropa de Blaire, solamente la dejó con ropa interior y comenzó a pasar un paño húmedo y tibio por su piel. Cuando comenzó a pasar el paño por sus piernas, se quedó estática por un segundo, Blaire tenía ese lunar, el lunar que solo había visto en dos personas anteriormente.

Fue cuando analizó a Blaire con más detalle, era cierto que cuando Carlisle apareció con ella su olor era como aquel que tanto anhelaba, aquel que su mente se negaba a olvidar. Pero al tenerla ahí, dormida, fue cuando su mente pudo asociarla a ella cabello rubio, con algunos destellos caramelo, piel pálida, y ese lunar. No había prestado atención a sus ojos, pero podía jurar que uno era azul y el otro verde.

Algo dentro de Esme le decía que Blaire pertenecía ahí, que le pertenecía a ellos.

Emocionada procedió a vestirla, no podía dejar de verla, su instinto le decía que no se equivocaba, una vez estuvo vestida llamó a su esposo. Le pidió que la levantara mientras cambiaba la ropa de cama, el vampiro así lo hizo y una vez la dejaron acomodada en la cama y bien cubierta, ambos salieron del cuarto.

—Carlisle— llamó su atención Esme —es ella— le dijo emocionada.

—No podemos hacernos ilusiones cariño, sé que sus ojos son iguales, pero hay muchas personas con heterocromía, no podemos dejarnos llevar por eso.

Las palabras del vampiro solo confirmaron lo que presentía.

—Pero si en las marcas de nacimiento, Blaire tiene tu lunar Carlisle, lo vi.

* * *

 ***Es una avenida.**

 **Hola! Como ya lo mencioné en el grupo de Fb, he venido a terminar los fics que tengo inconclusos, por ahora comenzaré con este, pero como se habrán dado cuenta, la trama es diferente, además de que la anterior era para un concurso en el que ya no participé, ahora mismo pienso que no era la línea que quería que siguiera la historia. De modo que va a cambiar.**

 **Espero que no las decepcione el cambio y que sigan apoyándome con la historia. Esto solo es el Prólogo, y espero poder actualizar cada semana, antes si me da el tiempo.**

 **Les recuerdo que hay un grupo de Fb donde pueden pasar y donde subiré adelantos de la historia y de las demás que tengo pendientes.**

 **Bella.**


	2. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, el resto es de mi total invención.

* * *

Profecía

Capítulo 1

Enero 2010

La primera vez que me sacaron sangre tenía doce años, le tenía miedo a las agujas y el doctor que nos atendió fue muy brusco y me dolió por varios días el piquete, pasaron tres meses para que volviéramos a ir, con el tiempo fueron haciéndose más seguidas nuestras visitas al hospital.

Cuando salimos del hospital mi madre me lleva a casa, es el único día en el que descanso, después todo vuelve a la normalidad, tengo que salir a trabajar para mantenernos, por la mañana voy unas horas a la escuela pública y después trabajo en una cafetería como camarera.

Mi madre dice que es por nuestro bien, pero no entiendo porque soy la única que trabaja, tengo dos hermanas mayores, Megan y Meribeth, la primera está estudiando en la universidad pública de donde vivimos, tiene veinte años, y la segunda está cursando el instituto en la misma escuela a la que asisto yo, ella tiene diez y siete, ahí ella dice no conocerme, y todos le creen porque no nos parecemos en nada, solo compartimos apellido y a la misma madre aunque nadie lo sepa.

Pero ninguna hace nada por nosotras, ellas solamente estudian y mi madre dice que así debe ser. No tenemos padre, mamá dice que nos abandonó antes de que yo naciera. Mis hermanas dicen que fue por mi culpa y por eso yo debo trabajar.

Pero hoy es diferente, todo el día he estado trabajando, en la cafetería faltó una chica y he cubierto sus mesas, es más dinero para mi paga, pero también más trabajo y salir más tarde.

Después, al llegar a casa, mamá me pide dinero, pero no tengo más, se ha terminado en pagar las cuentas y los comestibles de la semana.

Enojada, me llevó al hospital de siempre, ha pasado menos de una semana desde que estuve aquí, mi madre dice que es por mi bien, pero cada que venimos nadie me dice nada, solo sacan sangre de mi cuerpo, ella dice que es para estudios, para saber si estoy bien, pero lo hacen cada dos o tres semanas y nunca me dan resultados como a las demás personas.

Mientras me tomo el jugo que siempre me da el doctor después de sacarme sangre ella espera impaciente a que el doctor la llame, y cuando lo hace, sale apresurada al pasillo y a diferencia de otras ocasiones, deja la puerta entre abierta.

—No es seguro sacarle sangre tan seguido, debes moderarte— le dijo el doctor.

—No tenía dinero, el otro se terminó en cosas para las niñas.

—No puedes seguirla usando como banco de sangre, Sheena, Blaire sospechará en cualquier momento que esto no es por su salud. Tiene 15 años y en algún momento se enterará, me sorprende que no lo haya hecho aún.

—Para lo que me importa la mocosa, ya ni siquiera aporta el dinero suficiente.

Siempre supe que mamá no me quería, no me parezco en nada a ella, y sospecho que me odia por parecerme a mi padre, pero ¿Vender mi sangre? Soy su hija después de todo. Sabía que las visitas al doctor no eran normales, menos aún que se preocupara de realizarme estudios que salen muy caros para nuestro bajo presupuesto, pero no me esperaba esto.

—Es tu hija Sheena.

—Ya me harté de que digas eso, bien sabes que no lo es, la acepté por el dinero que me pagaron para recibirla, dinero que se terminó hace años.

Entonces deje caer el vaso que aun sostenía entre mis manos. No podía creerlo. No podía ser cierto. El doctor y mi _madre_ entraron al escuchar el ruido.

— ¿Estas bien Blaire? Ya terminamos, pueden irse a casa— dijo el doctor.

— ¿Es cierto? — pregunté, y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

—Necesitamos dinero para sobrevivir Blaire, necesitaba vender…

—Ahora mismo no me importa que me estés utilizando como banco de sangre, dime la verdad, ¡¿No soy tu hija?! — la interrumpí.

—Es mejor que discutamos eso en la casa Blaire.

Le hice caso, quería saber quiénes eran mis padres si ella no lo era, porqué me habían dejado a su cargo, dónde vivían, cómo se llamaban.

Me levanté de la camilla y salí de la pequeña habitación, salimos por la parte de atrás como siempre y caminamos hasta la casa, era un camino largo, y usualmente mi _madre_ me ayudaba cuando acababan de sacarme sangre, pero ahora mismo no soportaría que me tocara.

Aun si no soy su hija es bajo lo que ha hecho conmigo, prácticamente me vende.

Llegamos en más tiempo del normal gracias a que me maree algunas veces y tuve que detenerme de las paredes que estaban a mi paso para no caer. Cuando entramos a la casa, Megan y Meribeth estaban viendo el pequeño televisor con el que contábamos. Nuestra casa era pequeña, muy pequeña, solamente teníamos dos habitaciones, una era ocupada por la cocina, sala y comedor, la otra era donde dormíamos, había una litera* una cama individual y un pequeño catre* donde yo dormía, antes vivíamos en otro lugar, más grande, pero lo perdimos por la hipoteca.

Sheena me llevó a la habitación donde dormíamos, avisó a mis hermanas que hablaría conmigo y no quería interrupciones, ellas aceptaron de mala gana y se quedaron calladas viendo el televisor.

—No soy tu hija ¿Cierto? Por eso nunca me has querido y por eso vendes mi sangre…

Comencé a hablar, pero ella me detuvo con una bofetada.

—Cállate, eres mi hija a fines legales y puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo.

Sentí mi mejilla ardiendo, comencé a sollozar, cosa que la enojó más y volvió a abofetearme.

—No llores niña estúpida, llorar no te servirá de nada. ¿Quieres saber la verdad?

Yo asentí ligeramente.

—Bien, aquí la tienes, tú no eres mi hija biológica, solo te registre como tal para no tener problemas, un hombre de cabello negro llegó a nuestra casa un día contigo, nos ofreció dinero si te cuidábamos por diez años, aceptamos, pero cuando vino de nuevo transcurrido ese tiempo, dijo que te había estado vigilando y que no eras lo que necesitaba, solo me dijo que podía conservarte o botarte, lo que quisiera. Y me dio un pago extra, pero no hemos vuelto a saber de él.

Ya había asumido que no era mi madre, que mi vida había sido una mentira todo este tiempo, pero no me esperaba esto.

— ¿Sabes si era mi padre? — me aventuré a preguntar.

Pero no alcanzó a contestarme porque Megan y Meribeth comenzaron a pelear, ella me ignoró y fue al encuentro de sus hijas.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

—Meribeth, ha descompuesto el televisor— escuché decir a Megan

— ¡No es cierto! Esa cosa ya estaba descompuesta, mamá, de verdad que no sé por qué aun no compras uno nuevo — Meribeth siempre estaba quejándose de las circunstancias en las que vivimos

—Sabes que no tenemos dinero cariño, ya les compro ropa a ambas y pago lo que se necesita para su educación y la comida.

— ¡Pues lleva a Blaire de nuevo al hospital! Es la única manera en la que aporta dinero que de verdad nos sirve

Ellas lo sabían, habían costeado sus caprichos a costa de mí, una cosa era trabajar para darles de comer y otra que me utilizaran, sin saber yo, para comprar cosas innecesarias. Tal vez lo hubiera aceptado si con el dinero que le daban en el hospital pagaran la comida o la renta y que mi trabajo fuera un extra.

—La llevé hoy, pero no alcanza para un televisor, tenemos más gastos.

—Pues yo investigué y pagan muy bien por un riñón sano, o por una cornea, o cualquier órgano en buen estado, ella es tan estúpida que creerá que se lo quitarán por su bien, y puede seguir trabajando con solo uno de esos.

Dijo Meribeth, para este punto mi cabeza estaba casi a la vista de ellas, pero no habían notado mi presencia.

— ¡¿Crees que no lo he considerado?! Pero tendríamos que tenerla sin trabajar algún tiempo y ¿Quién de ustedes planea cuidarla para que sane rápido?

Esto era demasiado, si me quedaba aquí más pronto que tarde me venderían por partes.

Ellas continuaron discutiendo y yo aproveché para salir de la casa lo más silenciosa que pude, conseguí salir mientras ellas gritaban, pero Megan se dio cuenta de que estaba huyendo y alertó a Sheena, y yo corrí lo más rápido que me permitían mis pies y el mareo que tenía.

Las sentía corriendo tras de mí, pero no pare, si lo hacía sería peor.

Corrí y corrí, tomé algunas calles para perderlas pero eran más rápidas que yo y seguían cada paso que daba, ya no sabía para donde correr, era muy tarde y no veía nada más que lo poco que alumbraba la luna y unas cuantas farolas encendidas.

Pude ver que estaba en Liberton Dr* conocía este lugar, de niña me escapaba para venir a jugar entre los árboles de Braid Hills Dr, si corría lo suficientemente rápido podía perderlas ahí, ellas no me encontrarían.

Corrí un poco más rápido y logre entrar entre los árboles antes de que se dieran cuenta, pero tropecé con una raíz salida y me hice un corte en el vientre con una rama, no emití ruido alguno por miedo a que me encontraran, había un arbusto lo suficientemente grande para ocultarme y me acerqué hasta él.

— ¡La perdimos! — dijo Meribeth enojada.

—No puede estar muy lejos, le acaban de sacar sangre, está débil y no tiene a donde ir— le restó importancia Sheena, pero tenía razón, no tenía a donde ir — búscala entre los árboles Megan, Meri y yo iremos del otro lado, si la encuentras no la dejes escapar, esa niñita me las va a pagar.

Escuché los pasos de Megan acercarse al lugar donde estaba, pero no pudo verme, estaba oscuro y yo estaba oculta, continuó ahí por algunos minutos y después se fue a alcanzar a a las demás supuse.

Esperé un tiempo más por si volvían pero no lo hicieron, me levanté con dificultad, la herida sangraba mucho y eso definitivamente no era bueno. Pero decidí seguir avanzando hasta llegar a un lugar más seguro, donde no pudieran encontrarme.

Pero no iba a llegar muy lejos, los árboles estaban por sectores y casi terminaban en el que me encontraba, estaba cansada y mi herida seguía sangrando, me dejé caer en la tierra y me recosté contra un árbol, presioné la herida para que disminuyera la sangre y pareció funcionar, pero ya no tenía fuerzas.

Escuché el motor de un auto detenerse a poca distancia de donde me encontraba, recé porque no fuera alguien peor que Sheena y me lastimara. Se acercaba cada vez más hasta donde me encontraba.

De pronto sentí a alguien a mi lado, volteé la mirada asustada, pero no dije nada, tenía miedo de lo que ese hombre rubio pudiera hacerme, pero al ver sus ojos dorados me relaje, algo me decía que no iba a dañarme

—No temas, quiero ayudarte, pero necesito saber que ocurrió

No dije nada, si le decía que la señora que creía que era mi madre no lo era y vendía mi sangre para pagar las necesidades de sus hijas me tomaría como una loca.

—Déjame llevarte al hospital, estás perdiendo mucha sangre, soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen, trabajo en el hospital Liberton…

Bueno, un doctor, justo lo que necesitaba ahora.

—Hospital no…— no podía ir al hospital —ella va a encontrarme.

—No dejaré que te hagan daño, déjame ayudarte— prometió el doctor.

Asentí todavía con miedo, no sabía nada del doctor más que la poca información que me dio, su nombre y lugar de trabajo, pero no podía ocurrirme nada peor a lo que he estado viviendo los últimos quince años de mi vida.

El doctor me tomó en brazos, sus manos se sentían frías al contacto con mi piel, pero no me quejé, por aquí era normal que las personas tuvieran la piel fría por el clima en el que vivíamos.

Me llevó hasta su auto y me metió en el asiento trasero y colocó una cobija sobre mí.

—Voy a llevarte a mi casa, llevarte al hospital demorará más tiempo, y necesitas atención urgente.

Me avisó una vez estuvo dentro del auto en el lugar del conductor. Pero mis ojos pesaban y él lo notó.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Blaire…— no soy Blaire Murray como creía, ahora me doy cuenta de que no tengo idea de quién soy —solo Blaire

—Bueno Blaire, necesito que sigas despierta, llegaremos pronto ¿De acuerdo? — Asentí, a pesar de que lo que más quería en este preciso momento era dormir — ¿Quieres decirme que ocurrió?

No pude contener las lágrimas al recordar todo lo que ocurrió esta noche, mi vida entera se desmoronó, no sabía que iba a ser de mi ahora, con Sheena no podía regresar, si lo hacía estaría asegurando mi vida a una larga lista de martirios.

Pero ella era la única que podría decirme quienes eran mis padres.

Pronto llegamos a una casa, el doctor Cullen detuvo el auto y poco después me sacó del auto, entramos a su casa con él llamando a alguien, una mujer por el nombre que utilizó.

— ¡Esme!

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó la voz de una mujer

Mi vista ya no era la mejor, dentro había luz, pero mis ojos no la soportaban, necesitaba dormir.

—La encontré entre los arboles de camino acá, está perdiendo mucha sangre, necesito que me ayudes.

Le pidió el doctor, pero no escuche otra palabra de la mujer, tal vez está sorprendida por como vengo, y no es para menos, estaba segura de que ahora mismo era un desastre.

—Cariño, por favor.

Ambos comenzaron a moverse, me llevaron a alguna habitación de la casa, me depositaron en una cama, la más blanda y cómoda que en mi vida hubiera imaginado.

—Blaire, ¿Sabes qué tipo de sangre tienes?

—AB-

Respondí con esfuerzo, era algo que supe desde el día en que fui por segunda vez a que me sacaran sangre, el doctor que me atendía dijo que era raro encontrar ese tipo de sangre.

—No te duermas Blaire

Volvió a pedirme el doctor, pero juro que estaba haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por no quedarme dormida.

El doctor le pidió algunas cosas a la mujer, solo escuché como ella salió del lugar y volvió muy pronto, el doctor levantó mi sweater para limpiar mi herida, ardía demasiado, pero no tenía fuerzas para quejarme, afortunadamente no duró mucho tiempo la limpieza y pronto la sangre había dejado de salir y el doctor estaba cociendo, ya no me dolía, pero tenía frío.

Sentí como una aguja perforaba mi piel, pero en lugar de la sensación de vacío que me dejaba cuando me sacaban sangre, me sentía mejor. Después de algún tiempo, no sabría decir cuánto, la aguja abandono mi piel.

De pronto sentí como alguien pasaba un paño por mi frente, lo hacía con tanto cariño que tenía ganas de llorar, nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto como estas dos personas lo estaban haciendo.

—Blaire, mi esposa, Esme, va a limpiarte un poco y cambiarte de ropa, ¿Está bien?

Asentí como pude, el sueño estaba venciéndome, la oscuridad me reclamaba y yo no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra ella.

* * *

*litera: cama doble (una arriba y otra abajo) no sé si en sus países se conocen igual, por eso pongo la nota

*catre: es una cama improvisada, que prácticamente está al nivel del piso y que está constituida por una estructura tubular y una malla resistente que sirve de colchón.

*Liberton Dr.: es una avenida que conecta con Braid Hills Dr.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, el resto es de mi total invención.

* * *

Profecía

* * *

Capítulo 2

Desperté con el olor de la comida filtrándose por mis fosas nasales, pero me negaba a abrir los ojos, estaba muy cómoda así como estaba, pero no había olido algo tan apetitoso en toda mi vida, no creía que mi madre hubiera cocinado, siempre lo hacía yo, o Megan, tal vez Meribeth volvió a gastar dinero en comida de restaurante.

Ahí fue cuando caí en cuenta de que no estaba con ellas.

Por mi mente pasaron las escenas del día anterior, las ganas de llorar me embargaron, no sabía que iba a ser de mi ahora, no iba a regresar con Sheena, pero debía esconderme de la policía, si descubrían que me había escapado, seguramente me llevarían de vuelta con ellas.

Pero ¿Dónde estaba? La cama era muy cómoda para ser verdad, tal vez morí.

Pero recuerdo al doctor Cullen. Sí, estoy en su casa. Él me ayudó.

—Sé que estas despierta Blaire, anda, tu desayuno se enfría.

Dijo una voz dulce, la Señora Cullen, recordé. Entonces abrí los ojos a mi nueva realidad.

—Hola— me dijo al ver que había abierto los ojos — ¿Cómo te sientes?

Traté de sentarme, pero la herida me dolía, no mucho, pero punzaba y ardía un poco. También me di cuenta de que la ropa que llevaba puesta no era mía.

—Cambié tu ropa anoche, te avisamos que lo haría, pero creo que estabas muy cansada y no lo recuerdas.

Me dijo mientras me ayudaba a incorporarme y notó que veía de manera extraña la ropa.

—Hola, y… gracias— le dije con la voz rasposa. —Me duele un poco la herida.

Me avergonzaba de que la Señora Cullen me hubiera cambiado de ropa pues no eran las mejores del mundo, toda la ropa que había vestido había sido primero de Megan, Meribeth decía que no merecía vestir lo que una vez ella utilizó, así que su ropa vieja no la tocaba, y la que tenía, ya era muy ligera por las muchas lavadas.

La señora Cullen era una mujer bonita, y por lo que podía notar, le gustaba vestir bien, su casa, o al menos basándome en la decoración de la habitación en la que me encontraba, debía ser hermosa también, yo hubiera esperado que me tratara con indiferencia, como la mayoría de la gente lo hacía al verme. Pero ella no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro, y su mirada hacia mí era dulce. Nadie me había observado de esa manera antes.

—Carlisle dejó un par de analgésicos para el dolor, tuvo que salir al hospital hace poco para atender una emergencia— me explicó.

Entonces mi estómago gruñó y mis mejillas se tornaron de rojo.

—Creí que tendrías hambre— me dijo, acercándome una charola con comida, había olido lo que contenía, pero no me había percatado de ella hasta que la colocó sobre mi regazo.

—Gracias— le dije, aun sonrojada.

La charola tenía muchas cosas en ella, había un plato con hot-cakes cubiertos con mermelada de fresa, un vaso de jugo de naranja, una taza de té, otro plato con huevo y bacon, gelatina de fresa y un poco de pan. No había tenido tanta comida junta para mi sola en toda mi vida.

—Anda, come.

Le sonreí en agradecimiento y comencé a comer. Tenía mucha hambre. La señora Cullen caminó hasta la ventana y abrió un poco las cortinas, era un día nublado, aquí siempre estaba nublado.

—Entonces… ¿Quieres contarme algo de ti? — me preguntó la Señora Cullen.

—Pues he vivido casi toda mi vida en este lugar, antes viví en Dundee, pero nos mudamos para acá cuando tenía cinco.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Cumpliré quince… en Noviembre… creo.

— ¿No sabes cuándo es tu cumpleaños? —preguntó extrañada.

—Ahora no.

— ¿Usted no va a desayunar? — le pregunté, no quería hablar de ello ahora.

—Desayuné con Carlisle un poco más temprano, come tú, al final te daré un analgésico, y por favor, dime Esme.

—Bueno… pero soy muy mala llamando a las personas por su nombre.

La señora Cullen… Esme, sonrió.

—Inténtalo.

—Está bien, Esme, ¿Ust… tú y el doctor Cullen han estado casados por mucho tiempo?

—Por lo que parece mucho tiempo, sí, pero creo que cada día nos enamoramos más.

— ¡Que romántico! ¿Y tienen hijos?

— ¡Oh! ¡Claro! Pero solo una es nuestra hija biológica, es la más pequeña, los demás son sobrinos míos y de Carlisle que perdieron a sus padres siendo muy jóvenes.

—Y… si no es indiscreción, ¿Dónde están? — Pregunté, y los ojos de la señora… de Esme, perdieron su brillo por un momento — no me tome a mal, es que no se escucha ruido, y es sábado.

—Todos están viviendo en lugares diferentes ahora, están haciendo sus propias vidas.

—Mencionó que solo tenían una hija biológica, ella…

Pero fui interrumpida por la llegada del doctor Cullen.

—Hola, buenos días— me saludó con una sonrisa y fue a darle un beso a Esme —que bien que hayas despertado, ¿Has tomado los analgésicos ya? — me preguntó.

—Hola, aun no, estoy por terminar el desayuno.

—Cariño, te dije que algo blando, la has llenado de comida— la reprendió dulcemente el doctor, al ver los restos de lo que una vez estuvo en la charola.

—Pero está muy delgada, necesita recuperase— argumentó Esme.

El doctor cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, pero Blaire, si estas llena, puedes dejar lo que sobra.

Mis mejillas se colorearon nuevamente.

—Gracias, doctor Cullen, es que yo… en realidad tenía mucha hambre, la última vez que comí, fue ayer por la mañana y fue un cereal con leche. Bueno… eso y que su esposa cocina delicioso, es lo más rico que he probado en mi vida.

Ambos se miraron preocupados.

—Cariño— dijo Esme, sentándose a mi derecha en la gran cama — ¿Quieres contarnos cómo te heriste ayer? ¿De quién escapabas? No tengas miedo de contarnos.

La sonrisa que había adornado mi rostro se desvaneció, no quería hablar de ello, pero estas personas me habían ayudado tanto, que se merecían una explicación.

—Blaire, necesitamos saber qué fue lo que pasó para poder ayudarte— me dijo el doctor Cullen.

— ¿Tienes problemas en casa? ¿Te maltratan, cariño? No tengas miedo, puedes confiar en nosotros — dijo Esme.

—Ayer… — dudé, no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar después de saber mi historia, bajé la mirada y comencé mi relato — Descubrí que la que yo creía que era mi mamá… no lo es de verdad. Ella dijo que un hombre llegó a su casa y le pidió hacerse cargo de un bebé durante diez años a cambio de dinero, que aceptó y después de unos días llegó conmigo, pero transcurrido el tiempo, el hombre volvió y dijo que no le servía y que podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera. Ella un tiempo más me tuvo bien, pero después comenzó a…

— ¿Te maltrataba? — preguntó Esme.

Levanté la mirada hacia ella, sus ojos se veían cristalinos, como si fuera a llorar, lucía demasiado triste, y yo me sentí mal por hacerla casi llorar.

—No llores por favor — le pedí, tomé una de sus manos, estaba fría — no tiene la culpa de lo que Sheena me hizo.

Esme asintió, pero aún se notaba la tristeza en su rostro, el doctor Cullen se acercó a nosotras y pasó un brazo por sus hombros y se dirigió a mí.

— ¿Qué te hizo esa mujer, Blaire?

—Me llevaba a un hospital… ella decía que era para saber si estaba sana, y un doctor me sacaba sangre… pero era mucha cada que íbamos, no sabía para que era… nunca me decía nada. Hasta ayer… dejó la puerta del consultorio abierta y escuché lo que le decía al doctor. Ella vendía mi sangre. Y le dijo al doctor que yo poco le importaba, porque no era hija suya.

Cuando deje de hablar sentí los brazos de Esme alrededor de mis hombros, y me descubrí llorando. El doctor Cullen nos había abrazado a ambas también, me sentí protegida entre aquellas dos personas que hasta el día de ayer no conocía.

Escuche sollozar a Esme, no me gustaba que ella estuviera triste, era una mujer excelente y no se merecía llorar.

—No quiero ponerla triste, esa fue mi vida hasta ayer, pero no más. — le dije, separándome un poco de ambos — Doctor Cullen…

—Dime Carlisle, cariño — me interrumpió.

Yo sonreí y continúe.

— ¿Hay alguna manera de que no vuelva con ellas?

—Puedo averiguar con nuestro abogado y ver qué podemos hacer — respondió con una media sonrisa.

—Blaire… — llamó mi atención Esme — ¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste por nuestros hijos?

—Esme… cariño, no sé si sea el momento adecuado… — le dijo Carlisle.

—Debe saber… necesito que ella lo sepa— refutó ella.

—Me dijo que tenían solo una hija biológica…

—Y la tenemos… o la tuvimos alguna vez — mi cara debió mostrar lo confundida que estaba, no entendía que tenía que ver mi caso con su hija —cuando era bebé nos la arrebataron, solamente la tuvimos por unas semanas antes de que se la llevaran.

Esme acarició mi cabello con anhelo, y pasó su pálida mano por el contorno de mi rostro.

—La buscamos como no tienes idea, pero cada investigador decía que probablemente estaría muerta sino habían pedido un rescate por ella. Pero mi corazón, mi instinto de madre me dice que ella vive…

—Blaire, ayer que Esme te cambió de ropa… notó que tienes una marca en una de tus piernas, ¿La has tenido siempre?

Esto comenzaba a asustarme, ellos creían que yo era su hija…

—Si… que yo recuerde siempre ha estado ahí— contesté

Esme se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación, Carlisle me veía como si no pudiera creerlo. Al poco rato regresó Esme con algo entre sus manos.

—Esta es una de las pocas fotografías que tenemos de nuestra hija… de nuestra Astrid — me dijo, mostrándome una fotografía de una bebé, y unos enormes ojos de diferente color me observaban en la fotografía, unos ojos que eran muy familiares para mí. — Y esta es una de su marca de nacimiento, ella tiene marca de la familia Cullen.

La segunda fotografía era de una de las piernitas regordetas del bebé. Y ahí estaba, lo que yo temía. En su piernita se observaba una gran marca. Idéntica a la mía.

—Esme y yo creemos que eres nuestra pequeña… que eres la bebé que nos quitaron hace poco más de catorce años — dijo Carlisle, viéndome como si temiera que desapareciera en cualquier momento.

—Blaire— dijo Esme — sé que ahora es confuso para ti, pero de verdad queremos hacernos una prueba de ADN contigo, queremos confirmar lo que yo sé, que eres nuestra pequeña Astrid.

* * *

Aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero escuchar de ustedes en los comentarios, recuerden que Carlisle y Esme, y todos los Cullen son vampiros, así que espero escuchar teorías sobre lo que ocurre aquí. ¿Creen que si es su hija? ¿O solo coincidencia?

Les recuerdo que tengo un grupo de Fb donde publico algunas cosillas sobre la historia por si gustan pasar por ahí, el enlace esta en mi perfil ;)

Besos desde México. Bella.


	4. Outtake 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, el resto es de mi total invención.

* * *

Profecía

Outtake 1

Dundee era un lugar precioso, desde que nací papá me llevaba a pasear por todos lados, decía que yo era su princesa número uno, pero mamá tenía a Meri en su barriga, ella sería la segunda princesa. Y mi hermana menor.

Papá trabajaba mucho, mamá decía que era por el bien de todos, que él nos amaba y quería lo mejor para su familia. Pero usualmente mamá gastaba mucho dinero en ropa para ella, incluso una vez compró un collar muy caro. Papá se había molestado, pero dejó que mamá conservara el collar.

A ella le gusta gastar mucho dinero.

— ¿Mamá es mala?— le pregunté una vez a papá.

—Claro que no cariño, ¿De dónde sacas eso?

—Entonces... ¿Por qué siempre te pide cosas tan caras que no puedes pagar? Por su culpa tú no estás mucho tiempo conmigo.

—Cariño, ¿Sabes por qué mamá quiere cosas... Un poquito costosas?

Yo negué con la cabeza.

—Pequeña, tu mami nació en una familia con mucho dinero y le daban todo lo que quería, nunca le negaban nada, pero cuando me conoció y nos enamoramos, sus padres no la dejaban verme, porque yo no tengo tanto dinero como ellos, tu mamá decidió elegirme, a nosotros por encima de sus padres, y ellos le quitaron todo. No tuvo más la vida de lujos a la que estaba acostumbrada.

— ¿Y por eso le das todo lo que quiere?

—Es mi forma de recompensarla por lo que perdió.

—Pero mami no ha perdido nada, ella quiso vivir así.

* * *

Durante dos años vivimos en paz, éramos felices mamá, papá, Meribeth y yo, y al siguiente papá y mamá discutían, no entendía muy bien el por qué, pero había comenzado con la visita de un hombre de largos cabellos negros y piel pálida. Un día él tocó la puerta y al siguiente papá y mamá comenzaron a discutir.

Yo era una niña cuando todo eso ocurrió. Pero incluso con mis escasos años de vida, sabía que nuestras vidas cambiarían.

Fue una mañana de Noviembre cuando sucedió. Yo estaba jugando con Meri en la sala, ella tenía casi dos años ahora y al igual que nuestra madre y yo era una pequeña niña pelirroja.

Mamá había estado impaciente durante toda la semana, y papá estaba enojado con ella, los había escuchado discutir una noche, papá decía que no era correcto lo que mamá había aceptado hacer, pero mamá había dicho que era lo mejor para todos, que tendríamos dinero asegurado durante una década y él no tendría que trabajar tanto como lo hacía ahora.

Yo estaba de acuerdo con mamá, si había una manera de que papá se quedara más tiempo con nosotras, no podía ser nada malo, no sabía por qué papá decía que no era correcto.

Pero esa noche lo entendí. Cuando tocaron el timbre de la casa, mamá salió apresurada de la cocina y al abrir la puerta el hombre de cabellos negros estaba en la entrada, pero a diferencia de la ocasión anterior, traía algo que se movía entre sus brazos, un bebé.

Papá lucia enojado, pero no sabía por qué. Mamá tomó al bebé de los brazos del señor y él le dio a papá una bolsa de papel.

Mamá sonrió como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Y eso me molestó un poco. A Meri y a mí nunca nos había dedicado una sonrisa como la que le daba al bebé de ese extraño. Pensé que era algún familiar de mamá, pues no conocíamos a nadie de su familia, pero el hombre se fue casi inmediatamente, y dejó al bebé y la bolsa en nuestra casa.

No sabía que pensar, tal vez el hombre dejó al bebé para que mamá lo cuidara durante un rato, como en ocasiones ella y papá nos dejaban con los abuelos. Pero pasó una semana y el bebé seguía con nosotros.

Mamá le prestaba más atención que a nosotras, papá seguía enojado y empeoraba cuando veía a mamá con el bebé, que resultó ser una niña.

— ¡No puedo más con esto Sheena! ¡Quiero el divorcio! — dijo papá.

Aquel día había salido a trabajar temprano y cuando regresó estaba ebrio. Mamá había estado todo el día con Blaire, como ella había nombrado al bebé.

— ¿De qué hablas? Estas ebrio, hablaremos mañana por la mañana, ahora ve a ducharte y a dormir, y no sigas discutiendo que despertarás a Blaire

—Estoy ebrio, sí, pero sé muy bien lo que estoy diciendo, te dije que no aceptaras a esa bebé, no sabemos ni siquiera si era su hija o la tomó de algún otro lado ¿Y si la secuestró y sus padres la buscan? Debemos llamar a la policía, aun no es tarde para…

—Nada de eso, ella se queda aquí hasta que tenga diez y él venga por ella. No me interesa si es su hija o no ¿No lo entiendes? Ella es nuestro pase a una mejor vida, si cuando él vuelva ella le dice que hemos sido buenos, seguramente nos compensará muy bien…

—Todo esto por el maldito dinero…

—El dinero que nos hace falta, ¿No quieres que Meg y Meri tengan una vida mejor? Que asistan a buenas escuelas y tengan todo lo que se merecen.

—Sabes que quiero lo mejor para ellas, pero tú misma las estas descuidando por cuidar de esa niña, y por eso mismo quiero el divorcio, y de una vez te digo que pediré la custodia completa de mis hijas.

Después de eso salió de la casa y no volvimos a saber de él.

* * *

Al cabo de unas semanas mamá cambió totalmente, ya no prestaba tanta atención al bebé, solamente la atendía lo que era necesario y después pasaba todo el día con nosotras.

Un día llegaron nuestros abuelitos a la casa, ellos eran los papás de mi papá, cuando los vi llegar pensé que mi papá venía con ellos, pero venían solos y se notaban tristes, me sorprendió que ambos vistieran completamente de negro.

—Hola Meg ¿Cómo estas mi niña hermosa? — saludó mi abuelo.

—Bien abuelito… ¿Y papá? Hace mucho que no lo veo y quiero mostrarle un dibujo que hicimos Meri y yo para él.

—Papá no pudo venir cariño, pero si me das esa obra de arte, me encargaré de dársela…

— ¡No! Ellas son mis hijas, son lo único que tengo y no voy a dejar que me las quiten, así que ya pueden irse de mi casa — dijo mamá, ella estaba enojada.

—Son sus hijas también y él no quería que las tuvieras, me lo dijo antes de…

—Ya sé que se las quería llevar, pero son mías y ustedes no tienen ningún derecho a quitármelas, así que lo siento mucho, pero esta es la última vez que las podrán ver.

—No mami, yo quiero que los abuelitos me lleven con papá, déjame ir con ellos un ratito ¿Si? Te prometo que me porto bien y levantaré todos mis juguetes— le pedí, yo no quería dejar de ver a mis abuelitos, ellos podrían llevarme con papá.

Pero mamá no me hizo caso, los abuelitos me dieron un beso en la frente y después se fueron. Después de aquello solamente los vi un par de veces más, porque mamá nos prohibía verlos.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba y papá no volvió. Decidi que la culpa la tenía Blaire y ese señor de cabello negro, pues desde que ellos aparecieron en nuestras vidas, todo cambió para mal. Incluso mamá decidió que sería mejor mudarnos, nos llevó a Edimburgo cinco años después de la llegada de Blaire. Para entonces ella ya no era el centro de atención de mi madre, ahora lo era Meri.

A mí me trataba bien y cuando le pedía algo, lo obtenía. Pero seguía extrañando a mi papá.

Una noche mientras Blaire y Meri dormían, yo me desperté porque escuche sollozos en la habitación de mamá. Con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido fui hasta el lugar. Mamá estaba llorando.

— ¿Por qué tuviste que irte? Ahora mismo podrías estar aquí con tus hijas y conmigo, la casa que tenemos ahora es mucho mejor que la anterior…

Mamá hablaba sola, pero entendí que sus palabras eran para mi padre cuando me asomé por una rendija y la vi sosteniendo la fotografía de él que siempre estaba en su mesita de noche.

— ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso? Debiste irte a duchar y dormir como te dije que hicieras… si me hubieras hecho caso… si solo me hubieras obedecido ese maldito auto no te hubiera matado…

Entonces fue cuando lo entendí, papá había fallecido y nunca nos lo contaron… y la culpa la tuvo Blaire, cuando papá llegó esa noche, mamá estaba atendiéndola, papá discutió con mamá por su culpa y por ella se fue de la casa y el auto lo mató. Ese día odie más aun a esa niña que había llegado a nuestras vidas para arruinarlo todo.

Nada fue igual después de haber descubierto que papá estaba muerto. Incluso mamá cambió mucho, comenzó a apartar a Blaire de las actividades que hacía con nosotras, la excluía cuando íbamos de compras y nunca le compraba nada nuevo a ella, usaba lo que nos venía pequeño a mi hermana y a mí.

Yo comencé a decirle a Meri que Blaire no era buena, que ella no merecía nada y que debía odiarla. Mamá me apoyo cuando me descubrió diciéndole aquello.

Pero definitivamente hubo un cambio drástico cuando Blaire cumplió diez años, pocos días después mamá andaba muy enojada, decía que el dinero que teníamos ya no alcanzaba para nada, nos sacó de los colegios particulares en lo que estábamos Meri y yo, nos ingresó en la escuela pública cercana a donde estudiaba Blaire, dejamos la casa en la que vivíamos y nos mudamos a una mucho más pequeña, solamente teníamos dos habitaciones, en una dormíamos y en la otra habían implementado la sala, cocina, comedor y recibidor juntos.

Era una tortura vivir de esa manera.


	5. Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, el resto es de mi total invención.

Profecía

Capítulo 3

—Blaire— dijo Esme — sé que ahora es confuso para ti, pero de verdad queremos hacernos una prueba de ADN contigo, queremos confirmar lo que yo sé, que eres nuestra pequeña Astrid.

Había asumido que ellos creían que era su hija, pero no estaba preparada para lo que me mostraron. Volví a tomar las fotografías entre mis manos temblorosas, y las observé detenidamente; había unas cuantas fotografías mías con Sheena, no eran muchas, solo las que pude recuperar cuando se deshizo de _"lo que no importaba"_ entre ellas había una fotografía mía de bebé, y la que tenía en este mismo momento era idéntica a esa, tal vez era un poco más grande en la que yo había estado guardando, pero las facciones eran las mismas.

Sin dejar de lado la marca. Esa que Sheena tallaba de manera dolorosa cada que me bañaba cuando era una niña, esperando que se borrara con la esponja, el jabón y agua. Pero nunca desapareció, se atenuó un poco con el tiempo, pero seguía ahí.

— ¿Y si la prueba dice que no lo soy? — pregunté

—Enfrentaremos a la mujer que ha estado utilizándote juntos, no dejaremos que vuelvas con ella, puedes quedarte con nosotros, estudiarás y cuando termines tus estudios y tengas un buen trabajo, puedes decidir irte o quedarte con nosotros, pero Esme y yo confiamos en que eres nuestra hija — dijo Carlisle con voz solemne.

No tenía nada que perder… y tenía todo que ganar; si de verdad ellos eran mis padres… por fin tendría lo que he anhelado toda mi vida, una madre que se preocupe por mí y me ame como soy, y un padre que me aliente en cada paso de mi vida, que esté ahí en los festivales de padres e hijas de la escuela… tendría amor.

—De acuerdo… me haré la prueba.

Esme sonrió y volvió a abrazarme.

—Verás que tengo razón cariño, eres aquella bebé que me arrebataron tiempo atrás, y no voy a dejar que nadie te lastime de ahora en adelante — ella estaba sollozando mientras me decía esto, pero ni una lágrima brotó de sus ojos.

Tímidamente pasé mis brazos alrededor de ella.

—No quiero que se haga ilusiones antes de tiempo, por favor, han sido muy buenos conmigo y no quisiera que se decepcionaran si no soy quien creen.

—No lo haremos— dijo ella.

* * *

Después de acordar que me haría la prueba, ellos me explicaron que no tomarían una prueba de sangre como usualmente se hacía porque ahora mismo estaba muy débil y había perdido mucha como para tomar un poco más, además del hecho de que me habían hecho una transfusión recientemente y eso podría alterar los resultados, que me tomarían una muestra del interior de mi mejilla, porque era lo más confiable después de mi sangre.

Esa misma tarde Carlisle tomo la muestra de mi mejilla y se fue al hospital. Dijo que la pediría con carácter de urgente para tenerla a más tardar en dos días.

Mientras Esme y yo nos quedamos en su casa, ella quería salir conmigo a comprarme algo de ropa, pero Carlisle le había advertido que era peligroso para mí salir, un poco porque mi herida estaba fresca, y otro tanto porque Sheena y sus hijas podrían estar buscándome o haber denunciado mi desaparición.

Lo último lo creía muy improbable, porque entonces ella tendría miedo de que yo contara a la policía lo que había estado haciendo conmigo el último tiempo. La policía querría saber por qué me había escapado.

En cambio él iba a comprarme algunas cosas básicas y nosotras esperaríamos a un abogado que habían contratado para que nos dijera que podíamos hacer para que no volviera con Sheena.

Me habían permitido desplazarme por la casa sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, y después de que me arreglé un poco, Carlisle me llevó en brazos a la sala y me dejó en un sillón. Dijo que podría levantarme y caminar un poco, pero si me cansaba, debía regresar al sillón.

Esme me había tapado las piernas con una cobija polar, y dejado un té a un lado para mí. Mientras ella hacía no-sé-qué por la casa, le había dicho que estaba bien y podía ayudarla con lo que fuera que estaba haciendo, pero ella negó sonriendo y me dejó en el sillón con el té y un libro que había traído.

Pero no me podía concentrar en el libro, a pesar de nunca haberlo leído y que en otros días hubiera dado todo por estar en esta misma posición.

Me preocupaba perder mi lugar en la escuela, tenía buenas notas, pero por trabajar a veces no iba y ya había acumulado varias faltas, dos más y me darían de baja. Pero si iba este lunes, ellas me encontrarían.

Además debía avisar en mi trabajo que no iba a poder asistir, los señores que me dieron el trabajo eran muy buenos conmigo, ocasionalmente me dejaban llevarme algunos de los trozos de tarta que sobraban del día o un poco de pan. No podía dejarlos nada más porque si, ellos me habían ayudado y no podía agradecerles dejando botado el trabajo.

Iba a pedirle a Esme que me permitiera llamarles por teléfono cuando el abogado llegó.

—Buenas tardes señora Cullen, su esposo dijo que estaría esperando— saludó el hombre.

—Pasé abogado McIntosh, en efecto, estábamos esperándolo.

Cuando entraron a la sala pude verlo, era un señor de no más de cuarenta años, alto, pelinegro y de ojos grises. Inexplicablemente, me daba confianza.

—Por favor, llámeme Elliot — le pidió —y esta señorita de aquí debe ser Blaire

—Hola— dije.

—El señor Cullen me contó un poco de la situación por teléfono.

—Él tuvo que salir a su trabajo un momento, me pidió que comenzara a asesorarnos sobre el caso— habló Esme, yo no tenía idea de qué le habían dicho.

—Antes de venir, busqué entre los archivos recientes de denuncias por desaparición en la ciudad y no hay registros de ninguna Blaire desaparecida, o de alguien llamada Sheena buscando a alguien.

— ¿Y eso en que situación nos deja? — preguntó Esme

—Es bueno para ustedes, al ella no poner una denuncia, no pueden culparlos de mantenerla aquí, de haberla puesto, Blaire debería ir a su casa, sino ustedes se meterían en serios problemas.

—No sé si mi esposo le comentó que hace años perdimos a nuestra hija, Blaire tiene sus rasgos y su marca de nacimiento, creemos que ella es nuestra hija, y le ha tomado una muestra de su mejilla para hacer la prueba de ADN ¿Qué procede ante eso?

—Supongo que ustedes denunciaron la desaparición de su hija cuando ocurrió— Esme asintió— teniendo la prueba de ADN, si es positiva, pueden poner una solicitud de guardia y custodia basada en la denuncia anterior, para reclamarla como su hija, entonces deben sacar a relucir esto, se harán las averiguaciones pertinentes, van a interrogar a la mujer que la tenía y llevará con un psicólogo a Blaire para que la interrogue y evalúe su condición mental, de ustedes depende que la mujer que la tenía sea juzgada o no, también depende de si ella pone resistencia a ceder la custodia.

— ¿Y Blaire puede quedarse con nosotros mientras tanto? — le preguntó

—Generalmente eso lo deciden las autoridades después de que Blaire visite al psicólogo, en este caso tenemos 50% de probabilidades de que se quede aquí como de que la manden a una casa de acogida mientras se resuelve su situación.

Ellos habían dado por sentado que era su hija, pero ¿Y si no?

— ¿Qué pasa si... si no soy su hija? — le pregunté.

—Voy a ser sincero contigo Blaire, si no eres la hija de los señores, seguramente te pondrán en una casa de acogida si se demuestra que Sheena no es tu madre biológica y ha estado maltratándote. Estarías ahí hasta tu mayoría de edad. Pero si el juez lo reconsidera y ella apela la decisión, podrías volver a su casa.

— ¿Podríamos hacer algo nosotros, en ese caso, para que no vuelva con ella? — preguntó Esme, visiblemente preocupada ante esa posibilidad.

—Pueden plantearse el adoptarla o colocarse como una casa temporal para ella, así ustedes tendrían la opción de mantenerla con ustedes, y dado que Blaire ya es mayor para elegir, ella decide si venir o quedarse en la casa de acogida.

Adoptarme, que ellos fueran mis padres a pesar de lo que diga la prueba del ADN, todo esto era surreal para mí, nunca me imaginé que iba a estar en una situación como esta.

— ¿Podemos iniciar el proceso aun sin la prueba de ADN?

—Lo más recomendable sería esperar por ella, de esta manera si se demuestra que es su hija podemos apelar a la denuncia que ustedes habían puesto cuando desapareció y el procedimiento se agilizaría, de no serlo, según la decisión que tomen, podemos comenzar a trabajar.

— ¿Entonces qué debemos hacer ahora? ¿Tenemos que esperar los resultados para poder proceder?

—Si quieren proceder contra la mujer, les recomiendo que hoy mismo acudamos a las autoridades, tienen que decir exactamente lo que sucedió, hablarán con Blaire y ella tendrá que decir porqué se escapó de su casa y lo que habían estado haciendo con ella, entonces también diremos de sus sospechas y la prueba de ADN, probablemente la dejarán con ustedes hasta saber los resultados.

—Nosotros quisiéramos que ella pagara por lo que le ha hecho a Blaire, pero es decisión de ella.

Ambos voltearon hacia mí, no tenía idea de que hacer.

—No… no lo sé, ella me ha estado utilizando, pero durante mis primeros años fue buena, incluso creo que me quería, además ella es todo lo que tienen Meribeth y Megan… no quisiera que por mi culpa se quedaran sin su madre.

Esme me abrazó, dándome su apoyo.

—Cariño, ella debe pagar por lo que hizo, ¿Segura de que sus hijas no tienen otro familiar?

—Recuerdo que Megan preguntaba por sus abuelos, pero nunca supimos nada sobre ellos. Creo que pueden estar en Dundee…

El teléfono interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo, Esme se disculpó y se levantó para atender.

—Blaire, a todo esto, el señor Cullen no me mencionó la forma en cómo te estaban utilizando, y eso influye en el caso, ¿Puedes decirme lo que ocurría?

—Ella… — dude en decirle — me contó que un hombre le pagaba por cuidarme, pero cuando tenía diez años dejó de pagar porque yo no le servía, aunque no sé a qué se refería, tiempo después ella me llevó a un hospital donde me sacaban sangre, ella me decía que era por mi bien, que me hacían estudios para saber si estaba enferma, pero nunca me decían nada, solo sacaban mi sangre… ayer me enteré que la vendía, y también me obligaba a trabajar para mantenernos.

Esme regresó cuando estaba terminando de contarle, inmediatamente en su cara se formó una mueca de tristeza por lo que estaba contando.

—Señora Cullen, con lo que me ha contado Blaire, es necesario que se haga la denuncia, incluso si ustedes no la demandan por haberse quedado con Blaire, cometió un delito, Blaire es menor de edad y no puede donar sangre, menos aún podían sacarle sangre para venderla, y el que la haya puesto a trabajar es un delito también. Por no decir el hecho de que se quedó con una niña que no era su hija y no sabía de dónde provenía.

Esme dijo que se haría lo que fuera necesario, comentó que la llamada había sido de Carlilse y que estaba llegando a la casa, el abogado dijo que iba a adelantarse en su auto y nos vería allá, que comenzaría los trámites para que cuando llegáramos no demoráramos demasiado.

De modo que me ayudó a colocarme los desgastados tenis que tenía ayer por la noche, me dejó una rebanada de pie de manzana junto a mi taza de té aun intacta ofreciéndose a calentarla a lo que yo me negué, lo podía tomar frío, y después fue al estudio por algunos papeles que le había dicho el abogado, serían necesarios.

Carlisle no tardó en llegar, me encontró en el mismo lugar donde me había dejado, mientras terminaba el té y la rebanada de pie. Rodó los ojos al notar que me habían dado más comida a pesar de sus recomendaciones.

—A este paso, la ropa que he traído te vendrá pequeña muy pronto— bromeó, y yo me sonrojé — ¿Dónde está Esme?

—Dijo que iba a buscar los papeles que le pidió el abogado al estudio

—Gracias, ahora vengo cariño, y termina eso porque seguramente no dejará que nos marchemos sino has terminado— me dijo señalando la mitad del pie que aún quedaba en el plato.

Asentí y él se fue por donde había desaparecido minutos antes Esme.

Fácilmente podía imaginarme una vida a lado de esas dos personas maravillosas, quienes sin conocerme me habían brindado su ayuda y me habían hecho sentir querida y aceptada por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Si resultaba que no era su hija, les pediría que no me abandonaran, si no querían adoptarme, que al menos me dejaran permanecer con ellos, podría ayudarle a Esme con las tareas del hogar y continuar con mi trabajo en la cafetería para devolverles lo que estaban gastando en mi.

* * *

En vista de que no hubo actualización la semana pasada, ahora tendremos algo así como una maratón de tres capítulos seguidos, el primero es este, el segundo lo subiré mañana por la tarde o noche y el tercero el lunes. Antes si me es posible.

Besos!


	6. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, el resto es de mi total invención.

Profecía

Capítulo 4

Efectivamente la advertencia de Carlisle no era exageración o broma, Esme de verdad no dejó que nos fuéramos hasta que me vio comer hasta la última miga del pie y después cepillarme los dientes, dijo que era necesario que comiera porque no sabíamos la hora en que volveríamos.

Cuando al fin llegamos ante las autoridades, el abogado ya estaba esperándonos, había comenzado el proceso de la denuncia, faltaba que nos tomaran declaraciones para proceder con el caso.

Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrir, aquí comenzaba el proceso donde se decidiría mi vida, podía salir de esto con una familia que ya me quería, o podría salir con el corazón roto, pues secretamente deseaba que los Cullen fueran mi familia biológica, ellos eran excelentes personas y que aun sin confirmación científica, me habían acogido de manera cálida y amorosa en su casa.

El abogado nos indicó que ya estaban listos para tomar nuestras declaraciones, las tomarían por separado, primero entraría Carlisle y Esme después. Pero yo entraría con una psicóloga que ya estaba en el lugar también, apenas nos lo indicaron, me mandaron con ella, pero cuando iba hacia la doctora que me esperaba en el inicio de un pasillo con seis puertas, Esme me tomó por los hombros y me atrajo hacia ella en un abrazo.

—No tengas miedo cariño, te estaremos esperando justo aquí— susurró en mi oído.

Le devolví el abrazo enterrando mi cara en la curvatura de su cuello, ella olía a flores, y a algo dulce que no supe identificar, pero me hizo sentir mejor, y más decidida a pasar por esto.

La oficina en la que entré con la doctora era pequeña, había un escritorio con su silla y un par de sillones cafés, las paredes blancas y con solo un cuadro de un paisaje escocés en ellas, la doctora me dijo que podía sentarme en uno de los sillones mientras ella sacaba su bloc de notas.

—Bueno Blaire, soy la doctora Maela, no hemos podido dar con tu expediente porque no has dado un apellido, ¿Podrías decirme cuál es?

—Siempre he llevado el apellido Murray, pero creo que ese no es mi apellido de verdad.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Sheena Murray, la mujer que creía que era mi madre me lo dijo, no soy su hija biológica.

— ¿Por eso escapaste de tu casa?

—No, ella me utilizaba, vendía mi sangre, y la noche que me escapé la escuché discutir con sus hijas, ella había considerado el vender alguno de mis órganos, no lo habían hecho porque ninguna de ellas quería quedarse a cuidarme el tiempo que estuviera indispuesta, además de que si me operaban, no iba a poder trabajar en un tiempo y era menos dinero para ellas.

— ¿Tu sabías esto? ¿Estabas consiente de lo que hacían contigo?

—No, me enteré ayer por la noche, Sheena me llevó al hospital a sacarme sangre, ella siempre me dijo que la sacaban para analizarla, que solo quería saber si estaba sana.

—Mencionaste que Sheena tenía hijas, ¿A ellas también les sacaban sangre?

—No, a ellas nunca les ha hecho nada, ellas solamente estudian, yo trabajaba y sin saberlo, mi sangre también las mantenía.

— ¿Tenías un padre? ¿Más familia?

—Ellas siempre han dicho que su padre se fue por mi culpa, y recuerdo que por un tiempo, Megan, la mayor de las hijas de Sheena, estuvo pidiendo ver a sus abuelos, pero no sé nada de ellos, vivíamos en Dundee, tal vez estén ahí aun.

—En el hospital al que te llevaban… ¿Recuerdas cual era? ¿Recuerdas quién te sacaba la sangre?

—Recuerdo al doctor, siempre fue el mismo, entrabamos por la parte trasera del The Edimburg Clinic, y ella tocaba en su consultorio, él nos llevaba a un cuarto pequeño donde me sacaba la sangre y después me daba una cajita de jugo, recuerdo que las primeras veces tenía tanto miedo que no quería dejarme, pero al final él me daba una estampita de algún dibujo animado y me consolaba.

— ¿Sabes cuál era el nombre del doctor?

—No, eso no lo recuerdo, para mí siempre fue "El doctor"

—Regresando al tema de Sheena… ¿Te dijo cómo llegaste a ella?

—Solo me dijo que un hombre de cabello negro le ofreció dinero por cuidar de un bebé durante diez años, después de eso vería que hacer, pero cuando cumplí los diez, Sheena dijo que el hombre dijo que yo no le servía y que podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera, pero que no seguiría recibiendo dinero.

— ¿Cómo llegaste con los señores Cullen?

—Estaba escapando de Sheena y sus hijas, recordé que en Liberton hay muchos árboles donde podía esconderme, así que corrí hasta ahí, me metí entre ellos y me escondí tras un arbusto, cuando estuve segura de que ya no podrían verme, corrí más, pero me herí con las ramas y no pude seguir corriendo, poco después el señor Cullen me encontró, me llevó a su casa porque le pedí que no me llevara a un hospital por miedo a que ella me encontrara.

—Y ¿Estas consiente de que ellos piensan que eres su hija?

—Lo sé, me contaron su historia. También me dijeron de la prueba de ADN.

—Escucha, generalmente le decimos a los menores cuando hay una situación similar a la tuya donde son apartados arbitrariamente de su lugar de origen sobre sus familias biológicas hasta que los resultados se confirman, para evitar que salgan perjudicados emocionalmente si resulta que no era su verdadera familia, en tu caso, lo sabes, y quiero trabajar contigo a partir del resultado.

— ¿Usted no cree que sea su hija?

—Mira, sé que te han mostrado pruebas de cómo era su hija y coinciden con tus rasgos, e indudablemente tienes un parecido con ellos, pero hay casos donde por mucha semejanza física, no son familia, te aconsejo que no te ilusiones con la idea, puede ser malo para ti en caso de que resulte negativo el ADN.

—Lo sé, para mí sería increíble que ellos fueran mis padres, en menos de veinticuatro horas me han tratado mejor que en toda mi vida, y me hacen sentir querida, pero por lo que realmente deseo ser su hija es por ellos, porque se ve que son personas buenas, y que han sufrido por la pérdida de su hija, no quiero que ahora que piensan que soy ella, las pruebas digan lo contrario y se desilusionen.

—Es lindo por tu parte que pienses así, pero no nos queda más que esperar. ¿Tienes alguna cosa que preguntar?

— ¿Qué… que ocurrirá conmigo mientras se resuelve… esto?

—Generalmente optamos por enviarte a una casa de acogida, pero en vista de la situación, dejaremos que te quedes con ellos en el tiempo en que se resuelve la prueba de ADN, después procederemos conforme al resultado.

— ¿Puedo venir a usted si… si tengo algo más que preguntar?

—Claro, generalmente estoy aquí de tres a cinco, el resto del tiempo estoy en mi consultorio —la doctora se levantó y buscó algo en su escritorio, luego volvió conmigo y me entregó una tarjeta — son los datos de mi consultorio y mi teléfono de consultas, puedes llamar o ir a esa dirección, y con gusto solucionaré tus dudas.

Después de aquella conversación, me enviaron con una oficial a tomar mis datos completos y los datos de Sheena y sus hijas. Carlisle y Esme estaban esperando por mi cuando terminé como lo prometió ella, ambos estaban abrazados y en cuanto me vieron, me extendieron los brazos para refugiarme en ellos. Yo les correspondí.

Aún tenía miedo del resultado, pero cuando estaba con ellos, sabía que fuera cual fuera el resultado, estarían ahí conmigo.

* * *

El capítulo es cortito, porque en el siguiente tendremos más cosas importantes, este solo era para que se den una idea de lo que puede pasar en la historia, advierto, esta cuestión a lo mucho quedará resuelta en dos o tres capítulos más, pues quiero que siga una línea similar a la que llevaba con la versión original del fic. Ya verán de qué hablo un poco más adelante.

Disculpen la demora, entre mis exámenes y las tormentas eléctricas que azotan el lugar donde vivo, a veces me es imposible cumplir los plazos que ya tenía previamente establecidos.


	7. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, el resto es de mi total invención.

Profecía

Capítulo 5

El fin de semana pasó rápido, Carlisle y Esme estuvieron todo el tiempo conmigo, aún pendientes de que mi herida cicatrizara correctamente. Muchas cosas ocurrieron durante ese tiempo.

La primera fue cuando Esme descubrió lo que Carlisle había comprado de ropa para mí, yo la veía bien, era la mejor que había tenido en mucho tiempo, pero Esme prácticamente se ofendió por el par de pantalones de mezclilla, dos playeras simples, una blanca y la otra rosa pálido, un par de sweaters uno café y uno negro, unos tenis sencillos blancos y un abrigo calientito de lana café, y claro, un par de conjuntos de ropa interior toda blanca y de algodón. Para mí era suficiente.

Pero para Esme era como un pecado que solamente hubiera traído aquello, en cuanto lo dijo yo había comentado que para mí era perfecto y mucho más que suficiente.

— _Cariño, eres una Cullen, y una de nosotras no usaría esto a menos que fuera a quedarse en casa…_

— _Pero no sabemos si realmente soy parte de su familia, y no quiero hacerme o que se hagan ilusiones y después no sea verdad… ustedes me han acogido en su casa como nunca nadie, para mí sería maravilloso que fueran mis padres… pero existe la probabilidad de que no lo sean…_

— _Blaire, yo lo sé, mi corazón me dice que tú eres mi hija, eres mi bebé._

 _Entonces ella me abrazó, era un abrazo para hacerme sentir parte de ella, parte de su familia como ella creía que siempre debió ser, le devolví el abrazo, pero no quería asumir nada por el momento, no podría verla como una madre para descubrir que no lo era._

— _Pero… ¿Y si no lo soy? — dije cuando nos separamos — Iré a una casa hogar hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad… no quiero sufrir más._

— _Y no lo harás — dijo Carlisle, tomando parte en la conversación — Esme y yo lo hemos hablado con el abogado, aunque esos análisis dijeran que no eres nuestra hija biológica, queremos que te quedes con nosotros, queremos adoptarte y que seas una Cullen._

— _¿De verdad quieren que sea parte de su familia? No me conocen bien… y aún podrían encontrar a su hija… yo sobraría._

— _Tú nunca sobrarás Blaire, aunque no fueras nuestra Astrid y la llegáramos a encontrar, tu siempre tendrás un lugar muy especial en esta familia, nosotros siempre vamos a tener amor para darte, y tal vez no te conozcamos de mucho tiempo, pero eso no impide que te hayas ganado nuestro corazón en tan poco tiempo — me explicó Carlisle y Esme asintió en acuerdo con él._

Ese día marcó la diferencia, ahora podía estar un poco más tranquila, porque ocurriera lo que ocurriera yo formaría parte de la familia Cullen.

Pero ahí no terminaron los sucesos del fin de semana, porque el domingo por la mañana llegó un paquete bastante extraño a la casa.

 _Aunque era fin de semana, Carlisle tuvo que acudir a su trabajo a reponer las horas que había pedido para el día anterior, él dijo que no llegaría tarde, pero se presentó una emergencia en su área del hospital y nos avisó que debía quedarse más de lo que planeaba._

 _Aun no era tarde, apenas pasaban las tres cuando el timbre sonó._

 _Tuve miedo de que fueran Sheena o alguna de sus hijas, Esme atendió desde el sistema que tenían en la casa, la persona del otro lado solo dijo que tenía un paquete para esta dirección y que lo dejaría en el buzón._

 _Pero los domingos no había correo._

 _Esme salió a ver al repartidor, pero cuando regresó dijo que no había nadie afuera, solamente la caja que tenía ahora entre sus manos._

— _Efectivamente, no trae destinatario, solo la dirección de la casa._

— _¿Estaban esperando alguna compra por internet? ¿O algo por el estilo?_

— _Nada que yo recuerde, pero veamos lo que es y salgamos de la duda._

 _Esme colocó la caja de cartón sobre la mesa del comedor, fue por unas tijeras y cortó la cinta que mantenía cerrada la caja, cuando la abrió lo primero que vimos fue una protección de espuma con la forma exacta de la caja, ella lo quitó y dentro estaba un estuche de joyería con una tarjeta. Esme me pasó la tarjeta con las manos temblorosas._

" _Para la hija perdida que vuelve a casa"_

 _Ambas sabíamos a lo que se refería la nota, alguien allá afuera que sabía que los Cullen habían encontrado a quien podría ser su hija perdida, que me habían encontrado a mí. Pero ¿Quién pudo ser si ellos no se han comunicado con nadie además de las autoridades y el abogado?_

— _¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que sea de alguno de sus hijos o de Carlisle?_

 _Esme negó. Pero se veía nerviosa, supongo que sospecha de alguien y esa persona no es buena._

 _Tomó el estuche de la base de espuma que lo contenía y lo abrió de manera que ambas pudiéramos observar lo que había dentro._

 _Ostentoso y juvenil. Así es como definiría a la joya que encontramos dentro, lucía antiguo, pero con el aspecto de haber pertenecido a una joven. Su diseño intrincado cubierto de pequeños diamantes, pero lo que más sobresalía era la esmeralda en el centro, y la cadena con aplicaciones de pequeñas perlas en el contorno._

 _Esme cerró el estuche de manera brusca._

— _Es mejor que lo guarde, se lo mostraré a Carlisle cuando llegue ¿Por qué no vamos tú y yo al jardín por un rato?_

 _Esme lucía afectada por el paquete, era muy extraño que alguien mandara ese tipo de cosas, pero ¿Quién lo había mandado que logró que Esme actuara de esta manera?_

— _Pero está nublado, probablemente lloverá pronto._

— _Tienes razón… po…podrías subir a tu habitación a ver una película… si eso, prepararé palomitas mientras tú eliges una._

 _Rápidamente regresó el estuche a la caja y lo tapó con la protección de espuma para llevárselo al despacho de Carlisle. Me sorprendió su reacción, en los días que llevaba aquí ella nunca actuó… así. Tenía la impresión de que ella sabía quién había mandado el paquete. Y no le agradó nada._

No volvimos a tocar el tema del paquete. Y no me enteré si Esme le comento a Carlisle de su existencia.

Esme se preocupaba de estar cerca de mí todo el tiempo, y por la noche la sentí acostarse junto a mí durante un rato. Carlisle le dijo esta mañana que no podía estar sobre mí todo el tiempo, que la entendía pero debía darme mi espacio y no preocuparme.

Ahora mismo estamos a la espera de las pruebas de ADN, los investigadores de la policía que llevaban el caso habían solicitado al hospital que les entregaran a ellos los resultados de ADN con una copia para el abogado que llevaba nuestro caso. Por lo tanto, ellos nos habían citado aquí para darnos a conocer los resultados y explicarnos lo que ocurriría después.

Nos invitaron a entrar a la oficina del encargado de nuestro caso, él estaba sentado tras su escritorio, esperando por nosotros, cuando entramos nos indicó que tomáramos asiento en las tres sillas al frente del escritorio, Esme tomó la primera y Carlisle la de la otra punta, así que yo quedé en medio de ambos.

—Los resultados ya están aquí, pero antes debemos notificarles que la señora Sheena y sus hijas han sido detenidas el día de ayer. La mayor de ellas está en una celda con su madre y la otra, por ser menor de edad, se encuentra en un centro de readaptación para menores en lo que el juez dicta sentencia. _—_ explicó el hombre.

—Pero… ellas no me hicieron nada… no tienen la culpa de lo que hizo Sheena. _—_ aclaré.

—Están detenidas como cómplices de su madre, el juez determinará lo que ocurrirá con ellas, también queremos verificar que ellas sean sus hijas biológicas, contigo como antecedente, debemos tomar precauciones.

Asentí a su respuesta, nunca me detuve a pensar que si yo no era su hija, tal vez Megan y Meribeth tampoco lo eran. Pero dudaba mucho que ese fuera el caso.

—Señores Cullen, no creemos que sea el caso, pero es mi deber explicarles que aunque ustedes levantaran la denuncia en contra de la señora Sheena Murray, ella deberá enfrentarse a la justicia por los cargos que se le han demostrado ya. Y necesitaremos de su cooperación para que se obtenga justicia.

—No planeábamos quitar la denuncia, queremos que esa mujer pague lo que ha hecho _—_ aclaró Carlisle.

El investigador asintió y sacó un sobre blanco con el logotipo del hospital donde trabajaba Carlisle, ese sobre contenía una parte vital de mi vida. El hombre lo abrió y dio lectura al resultado antes de dirigirse a nosotros.

Esme se acercó más a mí y pasó su brazo por mis hombros.

—Bueno, señores Cullen, Blaire, entonces podemos proceder con el resultado de la prueba, que es lo que los ha traído hoy hasta aquí, y me da gusto decirles que son excelentes noticias, los resultados son positivos, felicidades, señora Cullen, tenía razón, Blaire es su hija biológica.

Esme me acercó a ella aún más y me envolvió en un abrazo protector, como queriendo reafirmar que estaba ahí y no era un sueño, Carlisle se acercó a nosotras y nos abrazó a ambas.

Yo estaba en shock, a pesar de que sabía que esto era una posibilidad, era como si mi cerebro estuviera asimilando los últimos días de golpe; que mi vida había sido una mentira, que realmente no era Blaire Murray como siempre creí… había padecido tanto durante los últimos años, rogando siempre porque mi madre tuviera un poco de cariño hacia mí.

Y ahora estaba aquí, enterándome que había una mujer que me amaba, que no solo tenía una madre que me quería, sino también un padre y que ambos habían estado buscándome durante mucho tiempo.

Tenía una familia.

Algo hizo clic dentro de mi cabeza, como si toda mi vida hubiera estado flotando a la deriva, y ahora, envuelta en el abrazo de _mis padres_ , me sentía completa, como si ellos fueran ese cable a tierra que llegó para ordenar y dar sentido a mi vida.

Entonces le devolví el abrazo a Esme, _a mi mamá_ , envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella y la apreté a mí lo más que pude, quería sentirla junto a mí, como debimos estar siempre, juntas.

Sentí el beso de Carlisle, _de mi papá_ , en mi cabello, y cuando alcé la mirada me encontré con sus ojos brillantes, me observaba como si fuera la cosa más valiosa del mundo y no existiera nada más para él en este momento, nadie me había observado de esa manera antes, pero se sentía bien, tener dos padres que se preocupaban por mí, pero sobre todo, que me amaban.

—Ya le hemos entregado la copia del resultado a su abogado para que pueda anexarlo al caso que habían abierto en Londres por la desaparición de su hija —dijo el hombre, sacándonos de la burbuja de felicidad en la que nos habíamos metido los tres— ahora mismo no hay mucho que hacer, ya tenemos sus declaraciones y supongo que querrán pasar algún tiempo juntos antes de enfrentarse a esto, así que su abogado puede manejar todo por ustedes, solo necesitamos que se presenten en caso de juicio contra Sheena Murray.

Nos separamos un poco, pero Esme aún mantenía ambos brazos alrededor mío, y podía sentir uno de los brazos de Carlisle rodeándonos a ambas de manera protectora.

—Gracias… y disculpe — dijo Carlisle señalándonos y señalándose a sí mismo —como ha sugerido, dejaremos todo en manos de nuestro abogado, ¿Habrá algún problema con el hecho de que el caso fue abierto en Londres?

—No se disculpe, diariamente veo familias llorando por la pérdida de algún ser querido o por algún otro motivo, para mí es reconfortante verlos siendo felices. Y no, no habrá ningún problema con eso. De hecho, es todo por mi parte, pueden irse cuando lo deseen, solamente les recomiendo visitar a la psicóloga, creo que les ayudará mucho.

—Gracias — dijo Carlisle.

Nos colocamos de pie y nos despedimos del hombre con felicitaciones por su parte ante la buena noticia que acababa de darnos, pero una idea rondaba en mi mente.

—Antes de irnos… tengo una duda… o una petición— le dije a los tres.

—Tú dirás Blaire— respondió el investigador.

— ¿Podría…? ¿Podría recoger algunas de mis cosas de la casa de Sheena? Solamente quiero algunas fotografías que guardé, algo de ropa y objetos valiosos para mí— explique.

—Por parte de la policía puedes ir, toma lo que sea tuyo— me dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

—Con nosotros tampoco hay ningún problema, por la ropa no te preocupes, que en este mismo momento iremos a comprarte un nuevo guardarropa, pero entendemos que con el tiempo adquiriste cosas que significan mucho para ti— dijo Esme, y le dio una mirada a Carlisle — así que tú nos guías, iremos primero a donde vivías y después de compras.

—Gracias

Les dije a los tres y después abracé a Carlisle y Esme. Pocos minutos después nos pusimos en marcha al lugar en el que viví, era una casita pequeña, la más pequeña del vecindario.

— ¿Quieres que entremos contigo? — me ofreció Esme, viéndome desde el asiento delantero del auto.

Yo negué, necesitaba hacer esto sola, y no quería que se sintieran mal al ver las condiciones en las que vivía, si sus miradas se habían vuelto tristes en cuanto les había indicado la casita como el lugar donde había estado viviendo.

—Estaremos aquí cariño, y recuerda que estaremos aquí para ti, siempre— me dijo Carlisle.

Asentí y baje del auto, caminé la poca distancia que me separaba de la casa y entré. Me parecía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que estuve en este lugar, ese último día había cambiado mi vida.

No quería ponerme a recordar todo eso, ahora estaba con las personas con las que siempre debí estar. Así que rápidamente caminé hasta la habitación donde dormía, ahí se encontraban mis cosas revueltas, la caja de cartón donde guardaba las pocas prendas de ropa que tenía estaba abierto y la ropa fuera de su lugar y revuelta, la cobija y la delgada sabana de mi "cama" también estaban fuera de su lugar.

No me sorprendí cuando no encontré el poco dinero que había guardado para comprarme unos zapatos nuevos, así que simplemente guardé la ropa de nuevo en la caja y saqué de la vieja almohada las fotografías que tenía. Eran como mucho diez, pero en ellas estaba mi vida, busqué las libretas que utilizaba para la escuela y metí todo en la vieja mochila que utilizaba.

Después fui al armario de Sheena, ahí tenía un par de abrigos que usaba diario, pero cuando estaba por colgar de nuevo el par de ganchos, una caja pequeña calló a mis pies y su contenido quedó a la vista.

Ahí estaban el resto de mis fotografías, ropa de bebé y un viejo oso de felpa roto.

Recordaba el oso, era uno de los únicos juguetes que tenía y que se rompió cuando Meribeth trataba de quitármelo y yo no quería soltarlo. Debí haber tenido cinco o seis años, pero entonces ella quería lo poco que yo tenía.

Volví a poner todo en la caja y metí mis abrigos en la otra, cerré ambas y las encimé para poder llevarlas, no eran muy grandes así que podía llevarlas yo misma en un solo viaje. De manera automática doble las cobijas con las que había dormido los últimos años y las dejé a un lado de mi "cama". Y con una última mirada a mí alrededor me colgué al hombro la mochila, tomé las dos cajas y salí de la casa.

En cuanto salí los observé, ambos estaban fuera del auto y de pie frente a la casa, esperando por mí. Carlisle rápidamente tomó las cajas de mis manos junto con mi mochila y las metió al maletero del auto.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con lo demás? — preguntó Esme acercándose a mí.

—No, gracias, eso es todo.

Ella se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada, en cambio cerró la puerta detrás de mí y pasó un brazo por mis hombros guiándome al auto.

— ¿Estas bien? Podemos posponer la visita al centro comercial si lo prefieres— sugirió ella.

—Estoy bien, solamente ha sido duro ver que mi vida cabe en un pequeño par de cajas y de una de ellas no sabía su existencia.

Ella asintió confundida pero lo dejó estar.

—Bueno, aún es temprano, no pasa del medio día, así que llevaré a mis chicas a gastar dinero al centro comercial.

Dijo Carlisle una vez estuvimos los tres en el auto, y antes de encender el auto me dio una mirada por el espejo retrovisor y me guiño un ojo, yo le sonreí.

—Antes de ir… ¿Podrían llevarme a otro lugar? — les pedí.

Ellos aceptaron y les di la dirección.

La pequeña cafetería estaba abierta, como supuse no había mucha gente, solamente los tres clientes habituales de esta hora. Les expliqué a Carlisle y Esme que había trabajado ahí durante algunos años y que los dueños habían sido muy buenos conmigo y no podía dejar botado el trabajo sin avisar. Ambos insistieron en acompañarme.

— ¡Blaire! ¡Nos tenías preocupados niña! — dijo la señora Peterson y corrió a darme un abrazo.

Ella y su esposo eran una pareja algo mayor que me había ofrecido trabajo en su cafetería cuando más lo necesitaba.

—Lo siento señora Peterson, no quería preocuparlos— le dije.

Entonces se separó de mí y fue cuando notó la presencia de Carlisle y Esme detrás de mí.

— ¿Quiénes son estas personas Blaire? — preguntó, su mirada vagando de uno a otro hasta posarse de regreso en mí.

—Verá… este fin de semana me he enterado de muchas cosas, y una de ellas es que Sheena no era mi madre… señora Peterson, le presento al Doctor Carlisle Cullen y a su esposa Esme Cullen, ellos son mis padres.

— ¡Ya decía yo que tú no eras hija de esa mujerzuela! Eres muy buena para pertenecer a su familia, ¡Y mira nada más! Eres tan guapa como tu madre, aunque tienes el cabello de tu padre.

Me sonrojé y ella soltó una carcajada.

—Gracias, creo. Señora Peterson, quería agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mí, y decirle que volveré a trabajar en cuanto…

Pero fui interrumpida por Carlisle.

—Señora Peterson, nosotros queremos agradecerle también lo que ha hecho por nuestra niña, la hemos buscado durante mucho tiempo, pero si no hay ningún inconveniente con usted, quisiéramos que dejara de trabajar, con nosotros nada le va a faltar y queremos que disfrute su juventud como una adolescente normal.

Yo iba a contradecirlo, pero la señora Peterson habló primero.

—A mí me parece perfecto y no hay ningún problema, esta niña se merece tener una buena familia que la ame y la proteja, y nada de quejarte Blaire porque ya te conozco y sé lo necia que puedes llegar a ser.

Yo volví a sonrojarme.

—Pero usted necesita ayuda con los clientes y yo….

—Nosotros podemos contratar a alguien más, tú dedícate a conocer a tus padres, a vivir tu vida, que es lo que siempre debiste hacer en lugar de estar metida aquí trabajando — iba a alegar que yo estaba bien con seguir trabajando, pero ella no me dejó hablar —ni una palabra más, ahora vete, váyanse de aquí, no quiero verlos a menos que vengan a visitarnos y cuando eso ocurra te prepararé algo delicioso.

Le sonreí y la abrace de nuevo. Esa mujer había sido muy importante para mantenerme con vida los últimos años, alimentándome y dándome trabajo para pasar los días.

Ella prácticamente nos sacó de su cafetería entre empujones y sonrisas, Carlisle y Esme volvieron a agradecerle por haberme ayudado y nos fuimos al centro comercial.

De ahí en más la tarde se pasó entre risas, Esme me hizo elegir ropa que en mi vida soñé con utilizar, me dijo que por ahora me comprarían poca porque estaba muy baja de peso y estatura, así que la ropa no me quedaría en algún tiempo y era innecesario comprar tanta, pero desde mi punto de vista, llevábamos ropa que podría usar sin repetir al menos un año.

Carlisle solamente nos seguía y se reía del entusiasmo de Esme, pensé eso de gastar dinero era de manera figurada y que solamente comprarían algunas prendas de ropa para mí, pero recorrimos todas las tiendas de ropa y de zapatos del centro comercial; Esme insistía que debía tener ropa para toda ocasión porque nunca sabías cuando ibas a necesitarla.

Yo siempre había tenido solamente un par de jeans y ropa de deporte holgada, pero cuando me probé la primera falda y vestido descubrí que me sentía más cómoda usando ese tipo de prendas que un pantalón, Esme estuvo complacida cuando se me ocurrió comentarlo y no dudó en aprovecharse del descubrimiento y darme cuanta falda y vestido le parecían adecuados para mí y preguntarme si a mí me agradaban para comprarlas.

Cuando se hizo un poco más tarde me llevaron a comer a un pequeño restaurante, yo estaba famélica pero ellos solamente picaron un poco de la comida que habían pedido, no le tomé mucha importancia porque mantuvimos una charla amena mientras comíamos.

Ahí descubrí los nombres de _mis hermanos_ , me dijeron que también tenía una sobrina y que esperaban que pronto pudiera conocerlos.

Cuando mencionaron que tenía una sobrina ya no pude visualizar del todo a las personas que me describían, pues yo imaginaba que sus hijos no tenían más de veinte o veintidós años, pero uno de ellos ya era padre, incluso estaba casado.

Después de la comida fuimos a elegir algunas cosas que yo consideraba innecesarias, pero ellos insistieron en que debía tener una computadora, un iPad y un celular, entendía que una computadora era necesaria, sabía utilizarla, pero nunca había tenido una.

Mis intentos porque no me compraran nada de eso fallaron, ellos me convencieron que no tenían problema en comprarme todo eso, me dijeron que habían estado soñando con poder salir conmigo y comprarme cosas como estas hace mucho tiempo, y con la mirada de súplica que me dio Esme, no pude seguir negándome.

Ellos querían arreglar una habitación especialmente para mí, insistí en que no era necesario, la habitación en la que había estado durmiendo los últimos días era preciosa y perfecta para mí, pero ambos insistieron en modificarla al menos un poco.

De modo que fuimos también a una mueblería, con ayuda de ambos elegí un par de lámparas para los muebles de noche a los lados de la cama, también un nuevo juego de sabanas, cobija y colcha para la cama que ya estaba en la habitación, una silla nueva para el tocador y un par de alfombras para complementar la decoración.

Lo que no discutí fue cambiar mi mochila, realmente necesitaba una nueva. Ellos me dijeron que mañana mismo iríamos a la escuela para hablar de mi situación y que pudiera terminar el año escolar ahí.

Las compras terminaron algo tarde, así que me dieron la opción de esperar a llegar a la casa para cenar o comer de nuevo fuera, yo elegí esperar, las comidas que había preparado Esme eran realmente deliciosas y quería llegar lo más pronto posible a dormir, realmente estaba agotada. Cuando llegamos a la casa me mandaron a darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa por un pijama.

—Cariño, queremos hablarte de algo… urgente.

Dijo Carlisle cuando estábamos en la mesa de la cocina cenando lo que Esme había preparado.

— ¿Urgente? — pregunté.

—Verás, queremos que lleves el apellido Cullen legalmente, pero como existe el antecedente de tu desaparición bajo el nombre que te dimos al nacer… queremos saber si te gustaría llevarlo, o combinar tu nombre con el que te dimos, para que sea más fácil para ti adaptarte — me explicó Esme.

— ¿Cuál era mi nombre?

—Astrid Anne Cullen — respondió Carlisle

—Entonces sería… ¿Astrid Blaire? ¿Anne Blaire? Aunque también me agrada el nombre que me dieron, pero no sé si me acostumbraría a que me llamaran de esa manera.

—Lo entendemos cariño, por eso queremos saber tu opinión, serás tú la que viva con esa decisión— habló Esme.

— ¿Por qué Astrid Anne?

—Astrid era el nombre de mi madre — dijo Carlisle — y Anne es el segundo nombre de tu madre, quería que mi princesa llevara el nombre de dos de las mujeres más importantes de mi vida.

—Sino les importa, me sentiría más cómoda como Anne Blaire… no es que no me agrade Astrid, pero creo que Anne suena mejor con Blaire.

—No te preocupes cariño, es tu decisión, pero debíamos hablarlo ahora contigo para que preguntemos en la escuela lo que procede y que los papeles tengan tu nombre correcto— dijo Esme.

—Entonces… ¿Tengo más familiares? Además de los hermanos de los que me hablaron.

—Si preguntas por abuelos o tíos, lamentablemente no están con vida, y fuimos hijos únicos, pero tenemos amigos en Alaska que son como familia— explicó Carlisle.

— ¿Podre conocerlos? — pregunté.

—Claro que si Blaire, solamente queremos que se solucione todo para que nos reunamos con el resto de la familia— dijo Esme.

Después de eso comenzaron a preguntarme sobre mí, lo que me gustaba o no comer, si tenía alergia a alguna cosa o comida, mi color favorito…

—Tengo una duda… — dije de repente.

— ¿Sobre qué, cariño? — preguntó Esme.

— ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué mis ojos son uno verde y uno azul… si los de ustedes son color miel-dorado?

Ambos se quedaron si habla, y se miraron entre sí.

—Esa es una explicación para otro día cariño, creo que ya es muy tarde para que estés despierta, ¿Qué clase de padres estamos siendo al tenerte a estas horas aquí? No señorita, a dormir— dijo Esme, algo nerviosa.

No le tomé importancia porque tenían razón, ya era tarde y yo estaba muriendo de sueño, el día había sido largo y lleno de emociones y actividades que me habían dejado exhausta. Les di la razón y los dejé llevarme _a mi habitación_ donde me arroparon, me dieron las buenas noches y un beso antes de salir y apagar la luz.

— _¡¿Cómo es que nunca nos dijeron?! ¡Tuve que enterarme por una visión de ustedes con una adolescente en el centro comercial y el resultado positivo de un ADN! ¡¿Nos quiere explicar cómo sucedió esto?! ¡¿Cómo es siquiera posible?! De Ness lo entendemos, Bella era humana, pero… ¿Cómo?_

Alguien discutía en el piso de abajo, pero hablaban como si ellos no fueran… humanos, era la voz cantarina de una mujer la que reclamaba.

— _No sabíamos cómo decirles… en ese entonces nos separamos de ustedes unos años y cuando quisimos llamarlos… nos la habían quitado. No queríamos llamarlos y decirles que tuvimos una hija y que nos la habían robado. Para nosotros también fue confuso y una sorpresa el que Esme la tuviera, pero ella es nuestro milagro, aún no sabemos cómo fue posible, pero ella lleva nuestros genes._

Ahora estaba segura de que se referían a mí. Y como si se hubieran dado cuenta que estaba despierta y escuchando, la conversación cesó. Minutos después tenía a Esme entrando a la habitación con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Buenos días cariño, ¿Cómo dormiste? ¿Tienes hambre? — preguntó

—Hola, bien gracias, y no mucha, creo que comí mucho ayer.

Esme caminó hacia las ventanas y comenzó a abrir las cortinas para que entrara la poca luz que ofrecían los días nublados de Escocia.

—Aun así tienes que desayunar, es la comida más importante del día, prepararé algo rápido y lo traeré para que desayunes mientras te das un baño ¿Está bien?

— ¿Hay visitas? — pregunté.

Ella se quedó estática por un momento, con la segunda cortina a medio abrir.

—Si — respondió simplemente — queremos hablar con nuestras visitas antes de que bajes ¿Te importaría?

—De acuerdo, entonces me ducharé.

Ella asintió y me dijo que dejaría mi ropa lista para que usara al salir del baño, le agradecí y me metí a la ducha. Pero ¿Quién era la persona que estaba en la casa para que necesitaran hablar con ella antes de que yo bajara?

Decidí que resolvería mis dudas más tarde, no tenía por qué desconfiar de ellos, eran mis padres, no me dañarían. Así que tomé mi baño con calma, dándoles el tiempo que necesitaban para hablar, cuando salí me esperaba mi ropa sobre la cama ya tendida y una bandeja con mi desayuno listo.

Necesitaba decirles que no era necesario que hicieran ese tipo de cosas por mí, yo podía tender la cama y seleccionar mi ropa, incluso hacer mi propio desayuno, pero entendía que Esme disfrutaba preparándolo así que omitiría eso.

Me vestí y cepillé mi cabello, después comí lentamente, y me tomé mi tiempo saboreando cada cosa que venía en la bandeja hasta que lo terminé.

Entonces pensé que ya era tiempo de bajar. Al menos había pasado una hora desde que Esme vino a verme.

Cuando llegué al piso inferior las voces se escucharon nuevamente, pero esta vez, además de Carlisle, Esme y la voz femenina de hace un rato, también escuchaba una más, pero esta era masculina.

—Blaire, cariño, estamos en la sala, ven por favor— me llamó Esme.

Yo no contesté pero caminé de manera tímida hasta la sala. Ahí se encontraban Carlisle y Esme como lo supuse y dos personas más. Ninguno debía tener más de veinte años. Ella era de constitución pequeña, solo un poco más alta que yo, pelinegra, y de piel blanca, sus ojos eran iguales a los de Carlisle y Esme, miel-dorados. El hombre lucía alto, era rubio a diferencia de la chica, pero sus ojos eran iguales a los de ella.

Ella me sonrió de manera amigable y después se dirigió a Carlisle y Esme.

—Tienen que decirle la verdad por completo, ella necesita saberlo y decidir si quiere seguir aquí, no pueden ocultárselo.

* * *

Como les dije en el grupo de Fb, el capítulo estaba alargándose demasiado, quería que todo entrara en este, pero son muchas cosas para un solo capítulo, así que lo dividí en dos, el fin de semana tendrán lo que falta ;)

Besos y mil gracias a todas las que comentan y las que han agregado la historia a sus favoritos!


	8. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, el resto es de mi total invención.

Profecía

Capítulo 6

—Les daremos tiempo para hablar.

Dijo el joven de cabello rubio y salió detrás de la chica pelinegra.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunte temerosa de la respuesta.

Ellos se observaron durante unos segundos y después me invitaron a sentarme frente a ellos con un gesto de manos, les obedecí y me senté en el lugar que me indicaron.

—Cariño… verás, nosotros queríamos esperar a que tuvieras más confianza en nosotros para decírtelo, pero no debes tener miedo, nosotros nunca te dañaríamos— dijo Esme.

Lucía preocupada y aunque me dijo que no tuviera miedo, podía notar que ella si lo tenía, pero ¿Miedo a qué? Las cosas estaban resolviéndose y nada iba mal.

— ¿Miedo a qué? — pregunté

—De nosotros— dijo Carlisle y yo me confundí más.

—No tengo miedo de ustedes, son mis padres, y me han dicho que han estado buscándome por mucho tiempo, no creo que me causen ningún daño— les dije convencida, no tenía miedo de ellos, creo que nunca sentí miedo desde que estoy aquí.

—Tienes razón, nunca te haríamos daño, pero hay algo que no sabes de nosotros y de la familia que tal vez te asuste, pero no tienes que temer cariño, como tú misma lo has dicho, nunca… Blaire… nosotros nunca te vamos a herir— habló Esme.

Yo me quedé callada, esperando a que continuaran, nada podía ser tan malo.

—Creemos que has notado algunas cosas en nosotros… que casi nunca desayunamos contigo, y cuando comemos, es muy poco lo que ingerimos, que cuando tu estas cansada por las noches nosotros no estamos cansados como tú, que siempre tenemos la piel fría… — dijo Carlisle

—Pero es normal ¿No?

Pregunté extrañada. Si había notado todo eso, pero no creo que sea algo malo, no como para tenerles miedo.

—Cariño, ¿Crees en seres mitológicos? — preguntó él.

— ¿Como los unicornios… sirenas y esas cosas? — pregunté, más confundida aun. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso aquí?

—No exactamente en unicornios, nos referimos más a… vampiros y hombres lobo— corrigió Esme.

— ¿Vampiros? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con ustedes? — pregunté.

—Cariño, nosotros somos vampiros— dijo Carlisle.

 _¿Vampiros?_ Eso era imposible… eso solamente estaba en las películas de terror. No estaba asustada, en caso de que lo fueran realmente. No me habían hecho daño en el tiempo que llevaba aquí. ¡Por dios! ¡Carlisle me había hecho una transfusión de sangre! ¡Y era doctor!

—Pero… pero… los vampiros comen sangre… cuando me encontraron yo estaba sangrando… Carlisle trabaja en un hospital… ¿Cómo es que…?

— ¿Cómo es que no te atacamos? — Terminó mi pregunta Carlisle —Nosotros no consumimos sangre humana, Blaire, nos consideramos vegetarianos porque solamente tomamos sangre de animales.

Eso explicaba su comportamiento extraño con la comida, ellos preferían… otro _tipo_ de platillo. Extrañamente no estaba asustada.

—Pero no debes confiar de todos los vampiros — me advirtió Esme — la mayoría toman sangre humana, nos puedes distinguir por el color de los ojos, los nuestros son dorados, y ellos tienen los ojos rojos.

—Pero… si ustedes son… vampiros… ¿Cómo estoy yo aquí? ¿Ustedes pueden tener hijos? ¿Yo soy como ustedes? — pregunté.

—Eres humana Blaire, como vampiros no podemos tener hijos, tu nacimiento fue un milagro para nosotros… — respondió Esme.

— ¿Entonces soy la única chica humana con padres vampiros en el mundo?

— ¿Recuerdas que te conté de tus hermanos? Te contamos que uno de ellos ya tenía una hija…

— ¿Ellos también son vampiros? ¿Y su hija es humana?

—Sí, sus padres son vampiros, pero su madre quedó embarazada siendo humana, por lo que su hija es mitad vampiro y mitad humana… sabemos que hay más como ella en el mundo, pero no hemos conocido a nadie en una situación como la nuestra — dijo Carlisle.

Tenía mucha información para procesar… si pensaba que mi vida había cambiado radicalmente al descubrir que no era quien yo creía… agregar el hecho de tener una familia de vampiros…

—Blaire… ahora que sabes la verdad… ¿Quieres seguir viviendo con nosotros? No dudes que te daremos toda la ayuda necesaria sino es así, entendemos por todo lo que has pasado en estos días, pero cariño… de verdad queremos la oportunidad de estar contigo, estos días han sido los primeros en catorce años que me he sentido completa, porque estás aquí con nosotros— dijo Esme.

En sus ojos podía ver que tenía miedo de mi decisión. Ellos eran mi familia, no podía dejarlos, realmente no tenía miedo de lo que eran, sabía que no iban a dañarme.

Me levanté del sillón en el que estaba y los ojos de Esme seguían mis movimientos con miedo de la reacción que tendría, pero yo me incliné hacia ellos y pase mis brazos alrededor de ambos, abrazándolos.

—Son mis padres, vampiros, humanos… son mi familia y me he sentido más amada en estos días de lo que me sentí en mis catorce años de vida, no podría dejarlos.

Sentí los brazos de ambos rodearme y a Esme sollozar en hombro. Carlisle me dio un beso en la frente y sentí que ahí pertenecía. No importaba que ellos fueran vampiros, yo ya los amaba.

—Gracias por contarme esto ahora — les dije, separándome un poco de ellos, Carlisle se recorrió un poco de su lugar para que yo pudiera sentarme entre ambos — pero ¿Quiénes son las… personas… que estaban aquí?

—Dos de tus hermanos— contestó Carlisle — ¿Los quieres conocer?

Yo asentí, y segundos después la chica pelinegra y el hombre rubio estaban en la sala. Los tres nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y Esme habló.

—Blaire, ellos son Alice — señalo a la chica pelinegra — y Jasper, tus hermanos — señaló al joven rubio.

—Hola— dije un poco tímida.

— ¡Hola Blaire! —Alice se acercó hasta mí y me envolvió en un abrazo— Ya sé que ayer fueron de compras y es algo que no les voy a perdonar, ¡Debieron hablarme para ir juntas! ¡Y a Rosalie también!

—Hola Blaire— dijo Jasper con una sonrisa, pero sin acercarse.

— ¡Oh, vamos Jaz, no vas a hacerle daño! Jugabas con Renesmee, no podrías dañar a Blaire— le dijo Alice

Jasper rodó los ojos y se acercó titubeante y me dio un torpe abrazo.

—No es nada personal Blaire, pero prefiero ser precavido a lastimarte— me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Yo le sonreí, su respuesta solo confirmaba lo que ya sabía, ellos eran mi familia y no iban a dañarme.

— ¿Y los demás? — pregunté.

Carlisle y Esme se dirigieron una mirada antes de que él me contestara.

—Cariño, cuando descubrimos que íbamos a tenerte no sabíamos a lo que nos estábamos enfrentando… no teníamos idea de si ibas a ser hibrida, vampiro o humana y en ese entonces estábamos viviendo separados de la familia, por lo que ninguno se enteró de tu existencia, cuando naciste planeamos decirles, pero al mes y medio de tu nacimiento te arrebataron de nuestro lado, te buscamos por todos lados, pero no logramos dar con tu paradero, no queríamos que la familia sufriera, no sabíamos si nos iban a creer siquiera, así que nunca les contamos de ti. Alice lo descubrió porque ella puede ver el futuro, y por eso ha venido con Jasper.

—Entiendo… entonces los demás no saben de mí.

—Ahora que Alice y Jasper están aquí, planeamos llamar a los demás, si estás de acuerdo— dijo Esme.

Yo asentí simplemente, quería conocer al resto de la familia. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Alice habló.

—Yo… no me quito de la cabeza que el que no estuvieras con nosotros es un poco mi culpa— Carlisle iba a interrumpirla pero ella continuó — si hubiera estado más al pendiente de todos… quien se la haya llevado, nosotros lo hubiéramos detenido. Perdón.

—No fue tu culpa Alice, si acaso también es nuestra por no avisarles de la situación en cuanto nos enteramos— dijo Esme.

—Alice— llamé su atención, ella enfocó su mirada en mí, sus ojos tristes, pero sin soltar una lágrima — no fue tu culpa, no te conozco mucho, pero Esme dice que eres muy buena, que tú eres la que alegra el día para todos, no quiero que te sientas culpable por algo de lo que no tenías control.

Ella me abrazó, un poco fuerte a decir verdad.

—Blaire, a partir de este momento serás mi hermana favorita, vamos a salir de compras, a pasear… tenemos que recuperar todo el tiempo perdido— me dijo, tomando mis manos entre las suyas, y dándome una sonrisa triste.

Después de ese momento, Esme nos recordó que habían hecho una cita con el director de la escuela y que teníamos que ir para solucionar ese asunto, así que Alice y Jasper quedaron de llamar al resto de la familia mientras nosotros resolvíamos el asunto.

En la escuela todo estaba igual, afortunadamente llegamos justo a mitad de hora clase por lo que habían muy pocos alumnos en los pasillos, yo no era precisamente la persona más popular del lugar, pero cuando entré acompañada de Carlisle y Esme, algunos de los que estaban en los pasillos eran mis compañeros y lograron reconocerme, pero abrieron los ojos con sorpresa por las personas que me acompañaban.

Afortunadamente la oficina estaba cerca y no tuve que soportar las miradas mucho tiempo más, pero seguramente cuando regresara a clases iba a tenerlos sobre mí. En la oficina, como siempre, la secretaria del director Baxter, Mrs. Glenn nos recibió con una sonrisa, era una señora de mediana edad muy amable.

—Buen día, tenemos una cita con el director — dijo Carlisle a Mrs. Glenn.

— ¡Oh! Claro, los señores Cullen ¿Cierto? — Preguntó y ellos asintieron — el director los está esperando, pasen por favor — se levantó para abrir la puerta y fue cuando me notó — ¿Blaire? ¿Qué haces aquí? Nos reportaron que ayer ni tu ni tu hermana se presentaron a clases ¿Ocurre algo?

—De eso venimos a hablar hoy Mrs. Glenn, vengo con los señores Cullen— aclaré.

— ¡Oh! Bueno entonces entra, anda, anda— me dijo y me dejó pasar antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mí.

Carlisle y Esme estaban saludando al director Baxter y la mirada del hombre calló sobre mí en cuanto escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

—Señorita Murray, ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted? — me preguntó.

—Blaire viene con nosotros director Baxter, es ella de quien queremos hablarle— aclaró Esme.

—Llámenme Graham, por favor, y bueno, entonces ustedes dirán.

Ellos le explicaron los acontecimientos de los últimos días, incluyendo el paradero de Meribeth y Megan.

—Entonces los señores Cullen son tus padres biológicos— afirmó el director Baxter dirigiéndose a mí, yo solamente asentí — asumo que van a darle su apellido entonces y necesitan hacer legales también sus papeles académicos.

—Así es, en el departamento de policías nos dijeron que le expusiéramos la situación y que usted podría asesorarnos — dijo Carlisle.

Entonces el director les dijo que necesitaban tener mis documentos oficiales ya modificados y una orden judicial para hacer el cambio también en mis archivos académicos, que no requeríamos nada más y mientras tanto podría seguir viniendo a clases.

Salimos de la oficina del director poco después.

* * *

Al llegar a casa Alice estaba esperándonos.

—Ya vi que tienes buen gusto por la ropa, pero tenemos que hacer algo con tu habitación, no tiene nada de una adolescente normal— dijo, dirigiéndose a mí.

—Ayer fuimos de compras, Esme me ayudo, yo solo comenté que me agradaban las faldas— confesé sonrojada — y la habitación está más que bien, es perfecta para mí.

Pero ella me ignoró y me llevó casi arrastrando a mi habitación, en específico a la pequeña habitación contigua que era mi nuevo armario.

—Bien, la habitación la veremos luego, ahora dime, el conjunto que traes ahora mismo ¿Lo elegiste tu? — preguntó y yo negué — lo supuse, bueno, entonces dime, ¿Qué elegirías tu para un día normal de escuela?

Busque en el gran armario y encontré un pantalón de jean nuevo, lo tomé junto con una blusa de manga larga color blanco y un sweater grueso color azul y los tenis que Carlisle había comprado para mí el primer día.

Alice hizo un mohín en disgusto con lo que elegí.

—La combinación no es mala, pero deberías combinar el jean con otras prendas, así te verías cansada y como si hubieras tomado del armario lo primero que encontraste— explicó Alice.

—Yo no le veo nada malo— le dije frunciendo el ceño —siempre he vestido así.

—Pues no más, como tu hermana favorita, voy a enseñarte a vestir como toda una Cullen.

Comenzó a sacar ropa y más ropa, me decía lo que debía combinar y lo que no, pero se vio interrumpida por Carlisle y Esme, quienes entraron en la habitación con mis cosas.

—Pensamos que te gustaría cambiar tus cosas a la mochila nueva— dijo Esme señalando la vieja mochila que había estado utilizando— y desempacar lo de las cajas — señaló las cajas que tenía Carlisle en las manos.

—Claro— respondí — ¿Podemos terminar con esto luego? —le pregunté a Alice, ella hizo un mohín pero asintió.

Entonces salimos del armario y Carlisle dejó las cajas encima de la cama y Esme colocó la mochila en la silla junto a la ventana.

— ¿Pueden…? ¿Quieren quedarse? Creo que les gustaría ver algunas cosas que encontré— sugerí —Puedes llamar a Jasper también, si quieren— le dije a Alice.

Ellos asintieron, Carlisle y Esme se colocaron más cerca de la cama, y cuando Alice y Jasper regresaron, se quedaron cerca de la puerta. Abrí la primera caja, en ella estaba lo que Sheena me había ocultado.

—Estas son algunas fotografías de cuando era más pequeña, Sheena me dijo hace años que iba a tirarlas porque no tenía espacio para guardarlas, pero cuando fuimos por mis cosas las encontré en un armario dentro de esta casa con más de mis cosas— les expliqué.

Habían al menos cincuenta fotografías de diferentes tamaños, más las diez que yo había guardado, en la mayoría de las fotos estaba yo solamente, porque Sheena me excluía de las fotos familiares y cuando le pedía que también me tomara una, lo hacía, pero solamente a mí. Las tomé todas y se las tendí a Esme.

—Podemos guardarlas en una caja más pequeña después…— sugerí, pero Esme me interrumpió

—Nada de eso, vamos a ponerlas por la casa y en álbumes de fotos, donde merecen estar.

Ella pasaba las fotos a Carlisle, pero en cada una se detenía un poco y acariciaba la fotografía, observándome en cada una de ellas. Me di cuenta que ya en repetidas ocasiones sus ojos se cristalizaban, como si fuera a llorar, pero no soltaba lágrimas, me pregunto si es cosa de vampiros. Pronto las fotografías llegaron a Alice y Jasper, quienes las veían con interés.

—También estaba esto— les dije, sacando una pijama de bebé con estampado de flores y un par de cobijas, una de tejido blanco con un moño rosa en una esquina y una un poco más gruesa y blanca, las tres cosas se las di a Esme y Carlisle.

Ellos parecían haber reconocido las prendas porque Esme inmediatamente se llevó el pijama a su rostro y sollozó sobre él, Carlisle veía las cobijas sorprendido.

—Esto es lo que tenías cuando te llevaron de nuestro lado, dormías en tu cuna, pero tu madre insistió en dejarte envuelta en estas mantas porque era una noche particularmente fría— me explicó Carlisle.

Asentí vagamente, pensando porqué Sheena guardaría todo eso. Baje la caja de la cama dejando el viejo oso de peluche roto sobre la cama y tome la segunda, busqué las fotografías y se las pasé a Esme. Ella las tomó y como con las anteriores, las observaba y se las pasaba al resto.

—Esas son todas mis pertenencias… yo me preguntaba si… ¿Tendrán hilo y aguja? Quiero arreglar mi oso— pregunté.

—No te preocupes cariño, yo lo arreglo, verás que quedará como nuevo— dijo Esme, tomando los dos pedazos del oso.

—Gracias— le dije

Entonces llevé la caja al armario y Alice me siguió, iba a comenzar a acomodar la ropa en el armario cuando ella tomó el delgado sweater de mis manos.

—No tienes que guardar esto, ahora tienes ropa que si te protege del frio, además, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con esto?

Yo me sonrojé y asentí.

—No quise sonar así Blaire, solamente quiero que entiendas que ya no necesitarás esto, es muy delgado para el clima de este lugar, y ahora tienes mucho para usar, podemos llevar la ropa a alguna iglesia si quieres.

—Eso me gustaría… pero creo que tienes razón, de verdad están muy viejas como para donarlas.

—La llevaré abajo, algún uso le encontraremos— me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

El resto de la tarde ayudé a Esme y Alice a acomodar algunas de mis fotografías en algunos marcos que guardaban y algunas otras las colocamos en los álbumes de fotos familiares que guardaban, pero Esme selecciono las que eran sus favoritas y dijo que esas las necesitaba para un álbum especial.

Alice avisó que el resto de la familia llegaría en dos días más, por lo que yo quería saber más de mi nueva familia y ella se encargó de contarme todo acerca de los vampiros, también me contó que la familia tenía contacto con algunos licántropos de Estados Unidos y que era probable que conociera a uno de ellos cuando llegara el resto de integrantes de la familia.

* * *

El siguiente día regrese a la escuela, Meribeth estaba ahí, y juro que si las miradas matasen en este momento yo ya estaría bajo tierra. Cuando la vi no me dijo nada porque no le gustaba que me relacionaran con ella, pero me evaluó de pies a cabeza ante la ropa y mochila nueva que llevaba.

Muchos me preguntaron qué ocurría conmigo, porqué el cambio tan radical, y como en la mañana Carlisle me dejó en la escuela y me vieron bajando de su auto, todo mundo estaba expectante, a la espera de una explicación.

Yo no dije nada, pero seguramente iban a enterarse cuando corrigieran mis papeles y los profesores comenzaran a llamarme Anne Blaire Cullen, en lugar de Blaire Murray.

No tenía amigos a quienes contarles lo que estaba ocurriendo en mi vida, así que preferí callar. Afortunadamente regresé en miércoles a la escuela, así que solo soportaría las habladurías sobre mí durante tres días y después descansaría el fin de semana.

* * *

El viernes llegó el resto de la familia, yo estaba en la escuela cuando eso ocurrió, así que cuando Esme fue a buscarme como en los días anteriores, me preparé para verlos. Tenía un poco de miedo a que no les cayera bien.

—Tu padre está en el hospital, así que Alice, Jasper y yo les hemos contado a tus hermanos sobre ti, al inicio nos reclamaron como Alice y Jasper por no haberles dicho de tu existencia, y Rose… bueno, ella tiene una historia particular, así que no sé cómo vaya a comportarse cuando la veas, pero no tomes muy en cuenta su reacción si es despectiva o hiriente, los demás están deseando conocerte, Renesmee es la más emocionada, de edad tiene casi cuatro años, pero física y mentalmente aparenta tu edad— me explicó ella mientras íbamos en el auto.

Yo solo la observaba con una sonrisa, ella estaba visiblemente emocionada con que conociera al resto de la familia y era contagioso. Pero por primera vez en estos días comencé a detallar sus facciones y las compare con las mías.

Su rostro en forma de corazón era casi idéntico al mío y la forma de sus ojos nariz, incluso la forma de sus labios. En ese momento fue que realmente reaccione ante el hecho de que esa mujer era mi madre, en mi mente recordé el rostro de Carlisle, no tenía muchas cosas de él, solamente el tono del cabello, pero el mío era un poco más oscuro. Pero indudablemente era su hija.

—Cuando pregunté porque mis ojos eran de color y los suyos dorados me dijeron que iban a contarme en otra ocasión… ¿Tenía que ver eso con el asunto del vampirismo? — pregunté.

Esme sonrió y respondió a mi pregunta.

—Tiene todo que ver cariño, verás, antes de que nos convirtiéramos, Carlisle tenía los ojos azules, del mismo azul que tienes tú, y los míos eran verdes, también del mismo tono que tú, Carlisle dice que tu heterocromía se debe al Síndrome de Waardenburg, donde hay un trastorno en la pigmentación, en este caso, en tus ojos.

Eso explicaba el porqué de la coloración de mis ojos, y eran más rasgos que compartía con ambos.

No demoramos mucho más en llegar a la casa, y antes de bajar del auto Esme me brindó una sonrisa para tranquilizar mis nervios. La casa estaba en silencio cuando entramos, me sorprendí de no escuchar ruido porque debía haber muchas personas en la casa para este momento.

— ¡Sorpresa!

Dijo un coro de voces cuando llegué al comedor, en la cabecera estaban Alice y Jasper, a sus espaldas había un letrero con la frase "Bienvenida Anne Blaire Cullen" y frente a ellos había un pequeño pastel. Ambos tenían a una pareja de extraños a cada lado y del lado de Alice estaba también una chica de más o menos mi edad.

—Tus hermanos quisieron prepararte esta pequeña bienvenida oficial a la familia— dijo Esme, sacándome de mi estupor —y como solamente tú y Ness comerán pastel, hicimos uno pequeño.

—Gracias… no sé qué decir, no debieron molestarse— les dije.

—Ninguna molestia, queríamos hacerlo, y el que estés con nosotros es motivo para celebrar— dijo Alice.

—Bueno, te presento al resto de la familia— dijo Esme — ellos dos son Edward y Bella —me dijo, señalando a la pareja a lado de Alice quienes me dedicaron una sonrisa a la cual correspondí — ella es Renesmee, pero todos le decimos Ness o Nessie y es la hija de Edward y Bella — dijo, señalando a la chica que lucía de mi edad, ella también me sonrió y me dijo un hola con la mano — y los dos que restan son Emmett y Rosalie — señaló al enorme hombre a lado de Jasper y a la chica que estaba junto a él, Emmett me veía con una sonrisa pero Rosalie estaba seria. — ellos son tus hermanos, excepto Ness que vendría siendo tu sobrina.

—Hola a todos— dije un poco tímida, pues la mirada de todos seguía sobre mí.

—Bueno, no dejemos pasar más tiempo, ¡Hay que cortar el pastel! — dijo Alice

Le sonreí y caminé hasta la cabecera de la mesa con Esme tras de mí, me hicieron cortar un trozo para mi mientras tomaban una fotografía, Renesmee fue la primera que se acercó a mí, diciéndome que ya me acostumbraría a lo efusiva que era Alice, yo le sonreí y le ofrecí un trozo del pastel, ella lo aceptó con gusto, y después nos seguimos platicando.

Edward, Bella y Emmett se unieron a nosotros minutos después, ellos me preguntaron si tenía algún apodo cariñoso por el cual quisiera que me llamaran, pero yo negué, a lo que Emmett dijo que encontraría uno para mí. Principalmente fue él quien llevó la conversación, preguntándome cosas sobre mí y bromeando sobre ello.

Por la noche llegó Carlisle a casa, y como en días anteriores lo salude con un abrazo y después de corresponderme, me dio un beso en la frente.

— ¡Oh! ¡Ahora que llegó Carlisle es momento de la primera foto familiar de Blaire! — dijo Alice.

Todos asintieron emocionados y Alice dijo que debía ser en la sala para que todos saliéramos en la foto, vi que Rosalie rodo los ojos, pero hizo caso y nos siguió a la sala, donde me sentaron en medio de un sillón para dos personas, con Carlisle y Esme a cada uno de mis lados, justo tras de mí, de pie, estaban Emmett y Rosalie, a la derecha Jasper y a la izquierda Edward y Bella con Ness.

Alice fue la que ubicó la cámara sobre la repisa de la chimenea y activó el temporizador para después situarse al lado de Jasper, dos segundos después, teníamos una fotografía hecha.

Era la primera fotografía familiar en la que participaba, y se sentía bien, me sentía feliz.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, ¿Qué les parecen estos capítulos largos? ¿Continuamos así o los quieren como antes? Y que opinan de las reacciones de la familia, no las vimos al completo porque estoy planeando un punto de vista de Carlisle o Esme para contarles eso, y bueno, aún no sabemos cómo llegó Blaire a la vida de la pareja ¿Teorías?


	9. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, el resto es de mi total invención.

Profecía

Capítulo 7

Los últimos días habían sido los mejores de su larga vida.

Tenía todo lo que una mujer podía desear. Tenía el amor de su esposo y a su hija.

Nunca olvidaría al pequeño que perdió siendo humana, pero sabía que su angelito estaba en un mejor lugar, y ahora tenía a su pequeña niña de vuelta.

Blaire, su pequeña Anne estaba de vuelta en sus brazos. Ya no era el bebé que su mente recordaba, pero su esencia era casi la misma. Las circunstancias la habían hecho madurar más rápido de lo que debería, se había dado cuenta que era autosuficiente, podía lograr lo que se propusiera. Pero en el fondo necesitaba de alguien que la felicitara por sus logros, por pequeños que fueran. Necesitaba amor.

Y ella se encargaría de recuperar los años perdidos.

* * *

Al fin era viernes, sabía que sus hijos estarían molestos con ellos por ocultarles a Blaire desde el momento en que se enteraron que llegaría a este mundo, pero ellos mismos no sabían a lo que estaban enfrentándose, no querían implicar a la familia si las cosas salían mal y Blaire nacía como una niña inmortal.

Por la mañana Carlisle llevó a Blaire a la escuela, no sin antes prometer que llegaría temprano del trabajo. No había podido faltar a consecuencia de los días y horas que ya había tomado esa misma semana, por lo que tenía que ir a su trabajo.

Alice y Jasper fueron por los demás a eso de las diez de la mañana, mientras ella acomodaba las habitaciones que ocuparían los días que permanecieran con ellos, sabía que la única que ocuparía la habitación del todo sería Ness, pero le gustaba que sus hijos se sintieran cómodos en las casas que llamaban hogar durante algunos años y una visita no era para menos.

Para cuando terminó aún faltaba un rato para que llegaran del aeropuerto, así que se dedicó a acomodar las fotografías que Blaire les había mostrado días atrás.

En las más antiguas podía ver felicidad en sus ojos, aunque era empañada por lo que reconoció como tristeza. Había vivido entre medio de personas que no la amaban, que la utilizaban como un banco.

En ese momento odiaba su incapacidad de llorar, necesitaba sacar el dolor que le causaba no haber estado ahí, diciéndole que ellos la amaban, que su mamá y su papá la querían como a nada ni nadie en este mundo.

Para cuando terminó con las fotografías su corazón de madre dolía, pero necesitaba ser fuerte para contarles a sus hijos sobre su pequeña. Alice y Jasper estarían ahí con ella para darle su apoyo, pero no dejaba de temer sus reacciones, sobre todo de Rosalie.

Cuando escuchó los motores acercándose a la propiedad se apresuró en recomponerse y dejar acomodados los álbumes que habían arreglado recientemente.

— ¡Abu Esme! ¡Llegamos!

Gritó Renesmee desde la puerta, su nieta pasó de ser una pequeña tranquila y cuyo medio de comunicación usualmente era su don, a ser una adolescente, física y mentalmente al menos, a la que le gustaba expresar su cariño por los demás, había comenzado a parecerse un poco a Alice en cuanto a personalidad, porque cada día que la veía, notaba a sus padres en ella.

—Estoy en la sala cariño, ¿Pueden venir un momento, por favor?

Se colocó frente a la chimenea con un portarretratos entre sus manos. Sus hijos y nieta no tardaron en llegar frente a ella, Alice y Jasper de inmediato se colocaron a sus costados, mientras los demás se quedaron frente a ella, con sonrisas extrañadas en sus rostros, pues ella casi nunca los reunía de esa manera, menos aun cuando habían pasado algún tiempo sin verse.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Edward, pues había cerrado su mente y le había pedido a Alice y Jasper que hicieran lo mismo.

—Tengo… Carlisle y yo tenemos algo que contarles, pero él no pudo faltar a su trabajo y es importante que lo sepan ahora— comenzó Esme, sus hijos se miraron entre sí, pero no hablaron, indicándole que continuara —la razón de esta reunión tan apresurada es que Carlisle y yo hemos guardado un secreto durante casi quince años, pero no podemos seguir callando, necesitamos contarles, pero… temo como reaccionen.

—No creo que sea tan malo como para temer nuestras reacciones, pero me intriga que los tres tengan su mente bloqueada, así que… te escuchamos— dijo Edward.

—Hace casi quince años me enteré que iba a tener un bebé — dijo Esme, pero Rosalie la interrumpió.

—Imposible, nosotras no podemos tener hijos…

—Sé que suena imposible, aun ahora no tenemos idea de cómo ocurrió, solo sabíamos que de pronto la comida volvió a gustarme y ya no era tan rápida como antes, incluso dormía y mis ojos habían vuelto al verde que tuve cuando era humana… fue una especie de milagro.

Para ese punto Rosalie la miraba ceñuda, y el resto conmocionados por la información que acababa de darles.

— ¿Por qué no nos contaron? — preguntó Emmett.

—Porque no sabíamos lo que estaba ocurriendo, no queríamos involucrarlos si algo salía mal, saben lo que ocurrió con Sasha Denali y el niño inmortal, no queríamos que ustedes salieran afectados.

— ¿Y qué ocurrió después? — preguntó Rosalie.

—Cuando tenía alrededor de ocho meses y medio de gestación ya estábamos casi seguros de que el bebé era humano, pero no sabíamos lo que me ocurriría cuando naciera o si el bebé siquiera sobreviviría. Así que decidimos mantenerlo en secreto por un poco más de tiempo, y cuando ella nació… yo gradualmente me volví a convertir en vampiro, no pasé por el proceso como la primera vez, solamente dejé de sentir apetito por cosas humanas y pronto mi piel volvió a endurecerse y mis sentidos a agudizarse…

— ¿Mataste al bebé? — preguntó Rosalie horrorizada.

— ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Sentía sed, pero cuando cazaba por el bosque esta se iba, nunca dañé a mi bebé.

— ¿Entonces porque no estuvo con nosotros todos estos años? — preguntó de nuevo Rosalie.

—Porque nos la robaron cuando apenas tenía mes y medio de vida.

— ¿Por eso no me cuestionaste cuando descubrimos que estaba esperando a Renesmee? — preguntó Bella.

Esme asintió —No podía culparte por querer tenerla, yo había pasado por algo similar y esperaba que todo fuera tan bien como con mi bebé, y me prometí que haría hasta lo imposible porque tu estuvieras con ella siempre.

—Aun no entiendo, ¿Quién se la llevó? ¿Por qué contarnos esto hasta ahora?— cuestionó Rosalie.

—Tenemos sospechas de que fueron los Vulturi, pero no podíamos decir nada porque no tenemos pruebas, así que la reportamos a la policía de Londres como desaparecida, la buscaron por mucho tiempo, pero nunca la encontraron, Carlisle contrató detectives privados pero nunca dieron resultados.

— ¿Por qué hasta ahora? — preguntó Edward.

—Porque no queríamos que sufrieran como lo hacíamos nosotros, tampoco sabíamos si iban a creernos siquiera.

—Debieron decirnos, hemos visitado muchos lugares del mundo en estos años, pudimos haber estado cara a cara con ella en algún momento y no sabíamos quién era.

—Entiéndelos Edward, nosotros no sabíamos nada sobre lo que sería Renesmee, ni siquiera sabíamos que era posible que ella estuviera aquí hasta que estuvo dentro de mí, ¿Hubieras creído posible, al menos, la historia de habértela dicho quince años antes? — preguntó Bella.

—Mamá tiene razón, los abuelos tenían miedo de que no les creyeran, ya estaban sufriendo por no tener a su hija con ellos, que era la única prueba de lo que habían vivido, sin ella ustedes tal vez no les hubieran creído.

—Aun ahora no sé si es verdad— dijo Rosalie.

—Lo es, no sabemos cómo, pero ocurrió… la encontramos, hace una semana— dijo Esme.

— ¿Y cómo están seguros de que es ella? No pueden hacerles un ADN con su sangre obviamente— dijo Rosalie sarcástica.

—Pero tomaron muestras del interior de su mejilla y las compararon con una muestra mía y de Carlisle, ella es nuestra hija. — Rosalie aun la miraba de manera acusatoria y un tanto sorprendida, Edward, Emmett y Bella procesaban la información que acababan de recibir y Ness se acercó a ella para abrazarla —No les pido que nos perdonen por haber ocultado esto por tanto tiempo, pero al menos denle una oportunidad a Blaire, ella no tiene la culpa de nada, ya ha sufrido mucho estos años.

Todos asintieron en conformidad.

—La fotografía que tienes, ¿Es ella? — preguntó Bella.

Esme asintió con una sonrisa y volteó el portarretratos para que pudieran ver la foto, en ella, una Blaire de al menos diez años posaba con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

—Es muy parecida a ti, pero con algunas facciones de Carlisle— comentó Bella.

—Estamos de acuerdo en que ella no tiene la culpa de nada, pero también pensamos que todo esto es algo imposible de creer, incluso Carlisle que vivió con los Vulturi por tantos años debió haber sabido de un caso como el de ustedes, pero no hay nada— dijo Rosalie.

—Sé que suena imposible de creer, pero estamos diciendo la verdad, Blaire creció dentro de mí, es nuestra hija biológica.

—Está bien, suponiendo que eso es verdad, ¿Por qué tú? Tú sabes que mi mayor anhelo siempre ha sido formar mi propia familia, pero nunca ha sido posible ¿Por qué tú? — sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación.

—Solamente quiero que intenten conocer a Blaire, ella no tiene la culpa de nada y ha tenido una vida difícil— pidió Esme, bajando la mirada ante las palabras de Rosalie.

—Le daremos una oportunidad, pero ¿Están convencidos de que ella es su hija realmente? ¿Y si la están usando para obtener algo de ustedes? — preguntó Edward.

Esme negó.

—Ella es nuestra, Edward, chicos, ella es mi bebé, si conocieran su historia… si le dan esa oportunidad… ella misma les demostrará que es buena, no esconde nada— aclaró Esme.

—Esme tiene razón, yo me enteré de la existencia de Blaire porque tuve una visión de ellos tres en un centro comercial, Blaire tiene la misma actitud de Bella respecto a las compras— dijo Alice — solo denle una oportunidad, Jasper y yo la hemos conocido por algunos días y es una buena chica, si estuviera ocultando algo, créeme, nos hubiéramos dado cuenta ya.

Edward, Emmett y Bella acordaron darse la oportunidad de conocer a Blaire, mientras que Nessie estaba impaciente porque llegara la hora de que Blaire regresara a casa, amaba a su familia, pero no tenía a alguien de su edad, o mentalidad, con quien hablar y divertirse, por lo que confiaba en que Blaire iba a ser su mejor amiga.

—Tengo que ver a Rose… ella…— dijo Emmett, pero Esme lo interrumpió.

—Lo sé Emm, pero creo que es mejor que yo hable con ella.

Emmett asintió, sabía que Rosalie estaba sensible por el tema de Blaire, pero nadie mejor para hablar con ella que Esme.

De modo que ella salió al patio trasero, donde Rosalie estaba sentada en una banca que tenían a un costado de la casa.

—No voy a disculparme o a retractarme de mis palabras— le dijo Rosalie en cuanto la escuchó salir de la casa.

—No he venido para eso

— ¿Entonces? — preguntó Rosalie, volteando la mirada a Esme.

En los ojos de Rosalie había dolor y tristeza, pero también la miraba de manera acusatoria.

—Solo quiero hablar contigo, yo sé que el que haya tenido una hija en nuestra condición…— le dijo Esme, sentándose a un lado de ella.

—Ese es mi mayor problema, que tú tuvieras a un bebé y yo no.

—Rose, nosotros no sabemos cómo es que Blaire pudo nacer de mí, créeme, si supiéramos cómo fue eso posible, hubieras sido la primera a la que le hubiéramos dicho que había una posibilidad de ser madre aun siendo lo que somos, Carlisle y yo sabemos que es lo que más deseas, pero no estaba en nuestras manos.

—No me entiendes, no estoy enfadada o mal por que tengas una hija, sino porque yo no la tengo, a ti podrá llamarte mamá una vez se acostumbre y asuma que eres su madre, pero yo nunca escucharé a alguien llamándome así.

—Rose, ella no fue planeada, sin duda la amamos, pero no la buscamos, como te lo he dicho, no sabemos cómo es posible que ella este aquí, pero podemos investigar, puede ser como Renesmee, no sabíamos que eso era posible hasta que lo vivimos con Bella, y descubrimos que hay más como ella, tal vez solo necesitamos buscar.

— ¿De verdad crees eso? — preguntó Rose.

—Creo que si investigamos, podemos encontrar algo que nos de las respuestas que necesitamos— le dijo Esme sonriendo.

—Solo no me pidas que me acerque a ella… no por ahora.

—Rose, ella…

—Lo sé, ella no tiene la culpa de nada, pero es difícil para mí… verla y saber que hay una posibilidad de…

—Está bien, lo entiendo… solo, no la apartes, es muy perceptiva y las personas con las que estaba antes… bueno, digamos que no fueron muy buenas con ella.

—Lo intentaré, lo juro.

* * *

¡He regresado!

Lo sé, lo sé, no he estado aquí por un rato aunque prometí que iba a continuarlo ahora sí, solo que la escuela me absorbe por completo, no me quejo, amo mi carrera, pero desearía tener más tiempo para escribir, ahora mismo tengo vacaciones así que estoy planeando ponerme a escribir lo más que pueda hasta terminar con esta historia, ¡Tengo dos meses para hacerlo!

Así que deséenme suerte, y si soy demasiado suertuda, podre escribir algunos capítulos de Cero Positiva. No voy a poner días exactos para actualizar, en cuanto tenga los capítulos los subiré, así que estén al pendiente (si aún queda alguien por ahí).

¡Besos desde México! y recuerden que si tienen alguna queja, duda o circunstancia con esta o el resto de mis historias, las espero en los RR o en el grupo de FB Bella Readers (Link en mi biografía).


	10. Capítulo 8

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi total invención

Profecía

Capítulo 8

P.O.V Blaire:

El fin de semana fue uno de los mejores que he tenido, la mayoría se había portado muy bien conmigo, pero le tomé especial cariño a Ness, nunca había tenido un amiga de mi edad a quien contarle lo que me estaba ocurriendo y en ella la encontré.

Con la única que no logré llevarme bien es Rosalie, Esme me había comentado que ella tenía una historia… especial, y que por ello se mantenía lejos de mí, no era grosera conmigo ni nada por el estilo, pero casi no me hablaba y evitaba estar cerca de mí. Yo respetaba su actuar y trataba de no cruzarme con ella, los demás decían que cuando se acostumbrara a mí, ella me contaría lo que sea que le hubiera ocurrido.

A pesar de todo, cuando la vi interactuar con los demás, en especial con Ness, me di cuenta que ella era cariñosa a su manera, pero por sobre todo, era muy segura de sí misma, su mera presencia imponía respeto y admiración ahí donde se encontrara.

Y yo admiraba eso en ella.

Porque en mis catorce años de vida siempre he sido la pequeña niña invisible, mis compañeros de la escuela no me traban mal, pero no porque me tuvieran respeto, sino porque simplemente no notaban mi existencia. Desearía que Rosalie se sintiera a gusto conmigo, que pudiera decirme cómo hace para no sentirse cohibida ante la presencia de más personas.

Al terminar el fin de semana, cada quien volvió a los lugares donde actualmente residían, me prometieron que nos visitarían tan a menudo como les fuera posible y Ness y yo mantendríamos comunicación por teléfono y vía correo electrónico.

*

El lunes por la mañana, Esme me despertó para ir a la escuela, y como los días anteriores, me mandó a bañar mientras ella elegía mi ropa para el día.

—Sabes… yo puedo alistar mi ropa… no tienes que hacerlo por mí, también la cama y el aseo de la habitación, puedo hacerlo por mí misma— le dije antes de entrar al cuarto de baño.

Esme se detuvo a mitad de sacudir la sabana de la cama y volteó hacia mí.

—Cariño, sé que puedes hacerlo, pero… déjame cuidar de ti, fui privada de muchas cosas importantes en tu vida y que yo soñaba con vivir a tu lado, tu primera palabra, tus primeros pasos, tu primer día de escuela, hay tantas cosas que quería vivir a tu lado — se acercó a mí, me abrazó y le correspondí enredando mis brazos en su cintura —Déjame consentirte ahora que aun puedo, en unos años irás a la universidad y volveré a perderte. Tu padre y yo sentimos lo mismo, porque no creas que no he notado como preferirías tomar el autobús escolar — me dijo con un guiño, haciéndome saber que no estaban molestos — solamente queremos cuidar de ti.

Entendí sus razones para actuar de la manera en que lo hacían, quería decirle que no era una niña, que podía hacer todo sola, pero precisamente eso era lo que querían recuperar conmigo, mi niñez. Y sabía que si le decía esas palabras, solamente la lastimaría y yo no quería hacerla sentir mal.

—De acuerdo, pero ¿Podemos hablar de ello más tarde? No me lo tomes a mal, pero algunas cosas me hacen sentir un poco incómoda ¿Podemos hablarlo cuando llegue Carlisle del hospital? — pedí.

—De acuerdo, ahora ve a bañarte o se hará tarde.

Asentí y continúe mi camino al cuarto de baño, me apresuré a darme un baño y después sequé mi cabello con el secador que me había regalado Alice al darse cuenta que no tenía nada de herramientas para darle forma a mi cabello, me enseñó algunas cosas, pero hoy quería ir al natural.

Cuando salí, la cama ya estaba acomodada y había ropa sobre ella esperando por mí, Esme me había dejado un conjunto que consistía en un pantalón negro, una blusa blanca y un abrigo color miel, junto a la cama también me había dejado las botas miel que recién me habían comprado.

No podía negar que había algo en esta nueva forma de vestir que me agradaba más que los pantalones de mezclilla holgados y pantalones de deporte que solía utilizar. Después de desayunar, como en los días anteriores Carlisle me llevó a la escuela.

—Así que dime… ¿Te gustan todas tus clases? ¿Tienes alguna asignatura favorita? — me preguntó cuándo recién habíamos salido de la casa.

—Pues… realmente me agradan todas, unas más que otras claro.

— ¿Qué tal matemáticas? Para la mayoría de chicos de tu edad es difícil.

—No soy la mejor de la clase, pero si entiendo la mayor parte de los temas

—Si tienes dudas o necesitas ayuda con cualquier cosa, tu madre o yo, cuando llegue del hospital, te podemos apoyar.

—Gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta.

El resto del breve trayecto a la escuela lo pasamos en silencio, en ocasiones Carlisle intentaba decirme algo, pero no volvió a hablar. Entendía que ellos desearían que fuera más… comunicativa con ellos, pero a pesar de que deseaba tener una familia más que nada en el mundo, ahora que la tengo me doy cuenta que no todo es tan fácil, no los conozco realmente y temo hacer algo que les moleste, además del hecho que ellos querían vivir conmigo una etapa de mi vida en la que ya no estoy.

Tenía que hablar con ellos esta tarde, aclarar las cosas para que no hubiera problemas entre nosotros.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela me despedí de Carlisle con él recordándome que Esme vendría por mí al salir como los días anteriores.

En la escuela, de cierta manera, era la nueva. Antes no llamaba la atención y como mis asistencias no eran constantes mis compañeros no me conocían. Como no tenía amigos nada más llegar a la escuela, fui directo al salón de mi primera clase.

Como aún era temprano no habían muchos alumnos en el aula, la única ventaja de llegar temprano era que podía elegir donde sentarme, así que tomé asiento en una de las mesas que estaban al fondo junto a una pared, saqué de mi mochila un libro que había tomado prestado del estudio de Carlisle y Esme y me sumergí en la lectura.

— ¿Eres nueva? — me preguntó la voz de una de mis compañeras, sacándome de la lectura, no mucho después de haber comenzado debo decir. Cuando volteé hacia ella, me di cuenta que estaba en el lugar vacío junto a mí.

—Hmmm no, llevo aquí desde el primer año— contesté.

—Nunca te había visto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Blaire— no sabía porque estaba hablándome, ella era una de las chicas más populares de la escuela, no era mala persona, pero no solía hablar con nadie aparte de los chicos de su grupo de amigos.

—Sin duda te recordaría.

—No solía asistir mucho a clases, tal vez es por eso— admití.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé quién eres! ¿Tu apellido es Murray, no es así?

—Hmmm no, ya no me apellido así.

— ¿Por eso no venías a clases? ¿Te estabas emancipando? — preguntó sorprendida.

Yo me reí un poco por su reacción, y seguía sin entender porque la chica más popular de la escuela estaba hablando conmigo, antes nunca me dedicó una mirada siquiera.

—No, es más complicado que eso.

—Entiendo que no me quieras contar, si dices que no eres nueva, entonces no habíamos hablado antes, supongo que entonces se te hace raro que esté aquí.

—No quiero ser grosera, pero sí, no entiendo como tú, la chica más popular del colegio está hablando conmigo.

—La verdad es que me harté de los chicos con los que usualmente estoy, últimamente me he dado cuenta de lo superficiales que llegamos a ser y quiero cambiar, no quiero pasar el día entero hablando sobre el bolso de moda o si mi mamá me compró más ropa que a ellas… y pensé que intentar hablar con la chica nueva me daría una nueva amiga.

Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco, nunca le preste la suficiente atención a su grupo de amigos, pero lucían felices siendo… ellos.

—Puede que no sea la chica nueva, y no sé cómo ser una amiga, pero si quieres conversar un rato, por mi está bien, mi vida está cambiando demasiado y creo que una amiga me vendría bien también.

— ¡Eso es genial! ¡Ya verás que seremos muy buenas amigas! — me dijo aplaudiendo.

Su actitud me recordó a Alice de cierta manera, porque físicamente eran todo lo contrario. Carrie era una chica con la figura de una modelo, a los catorce años se veía que iba a ser alta y bien parecida por lo terso y blanco de su piel y el cabello rojo, no rojo zanahoria como el de Sheena y sus hijas, Carrie tenía un rojo más bonito e intenso.

Ella iba a decir algo más pero la interrumpió el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases y la entrada del profesor al aula. Junto con el profesor, entraron los amigos de Carrie y le dieron una mirada confundida al ver que estaba sentada junto a mí, ella solamente les dijo hola con la mano y comenzó a sacar sus cuadernos al mismo tiempo que yo hacía lo mismo y guardaba el libro.

La clase de dos horas fue un poco tediosa, pero para mí fue productiva porque repasó de manera rápida los temas que se habían visto en el periodo de clases. Y cuando paso lista me di cuenta que Carlisle y Esme habían tenido algo que ver con eso, porque en lugar de mencionarme como Blaire Murray, me nombró Anne Blaire Cullen.

Un poco aturdida y sorprendida dije presente y mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al sentir la mirada de todos sobre mí. Creo que ahora sé a donde quería llegar Carlisle esta mañana con la breve charla sobre la escuela.

Cuando el profesor nos dejó salir yo me puse de pie rápidamente y salí del aula aun un poco aturdida.

— ¡Blaire! ¡Espérame! — me llamó Carrie y como era de suponerse, todos los que estaban en el pasillo voltearon a vernos y para no llamar más la atención, la esperé —Sé que me dijiste que no sabes cómo ser una amiga, pero chica, lección uno, las amigas se esperan para salir juntas del aula e ir a su siguiente clase— me dijo cuando estuvo junto a mí.

—Lo siento, estoy un poco distraída.

— ¿Fue por cómo te llamó el profesor?

No sabía que responder, así que solo asentí.

— ¿Me contarás que sucede? más adelante claro, cuando ya me tengas confianza.

Yo volví a asentir — ¿Qué clase tienes ahora? — le pregunté para cambiar de tema, aunque ya sabía que compartíamos casi todas las clases.

Ella me confirmó que la siguiente clase nos tocaba juntas, era raro ir por los pasillos con alguien más, ella iba comentando conmigo lo que se le ocurría sobre ser una amiga, y aunque trataba de prestarle atención, seguía pensando sobre el acontecimiento de hace unos minutos, ya era Anne Blaire Cullen oficialmente.

La siguiente clase pasó rápido traté de concentrarme en lo que explicaban porque al igual que en la anterior, era un repaso. Y nuevamente la profesora me nombró como Anne Blaire Cullen al pasar lista. Cuando nos dirigíamos a la siguiente clase, Carrie me detuvo en medio del pasillo.

—De acuerdo, no sé qué es lo que está ocurriendo en tu vida Blaire, algo tiene que ver con tu nombre porque te fuiste de este planeta en cuanto el profesor anterior te nombró…

—No lo digas, por favor.

—Ok… bueno, el punto es que, como te había dicho antes, una amiga siempre te escucha, y llevo rato preguntándote cosas, te dije que si alguna vez asesinarías a alguien para ver si me estabas poniendo atención y como lo venías haciendo me respondiste "aja" y volviste a perderte. Te dejé tranquila por el resto de la clase pero, esto no va a funcionar si no pones de tu parte.

—Lo siento, no quise ser grosera contigo, y no quiero decirte que la estoy pasando mal porque sé que hay personas con problemas más grandes que los míos, y tú solamente has sido una buena persona conmigo y no mereces que te esté ignorando.

—Buena amiga, quedamos que a partir de hoy éramos amigas ¿No es así? — me dijo sonriendo, y yo le contesté con una pequeña mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa— hagamos algo, olvidaré las dos horas anteriores si me prometes que mañana saldremos a tomar algo, para conocernos mejor.

—De acuerdo— accedí.

Como era hora del almuerzo fuimos a dejar nuestras cosas a los casilleros, el de ella estaba más cerca del comedor, por lo que se adelantó y me dijo que me esperaba ahí para comer juntas, yo asentí y comencé a guardar mis cosas, tomé lo que necesitaba para las dos últimas clases y cuando estaba por acomodar el cambio de ropa que Esme había insistido que necesitaba tener en mi casillero, la puerta de este se cerró.

—Estarás muy contenta ¿No? — dijo Meribeth, que estaba parada al lado derecho de mi casillero.

Yo no le contesté y volví a abrir mi casillero.

—Al menos veme a la cara y respóndeme— insistió, colocando una mano en la puerta del casillero para que no pudiera abrirlo.

Los pocos alumnos que estaban alrededor se quedaron en sus posiciones para ver lo que ocurría.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo Meribeth, no a menos que me lo indiquen.

— ¡Pero claro que tienes que hablar conmigo! — Me dijo y susurrando acusatoriamente añadió — ¡Por tu culpa mi mamá está detenida! Y mi hermana y yo tenemos que vivir en un albergue mientras se resuelve el lio en el que nos metiste. Y mientras tanto, tu paseándote en carros de lujo y bien vestida.

—No es mi culpa lo que está pasando, ustedes solas lo provocaron.

— ¡Claro que es tu culpa! ¡Por tu culpa mi papá se murió! ¡Por tu culpa vivimos como vivimos! ¡Por tu maldita culpa! — reclamó, subiendo cada vez más el tono de su voz.

—Si alguien tiene la culpa es Sheena ¡Yo era una bebé, Meribeth! ¡No merecía todo lo que hacían conmigo!

En ese momento su enojo se desató, me tomó de los hombros y me sacudió para finalmente estrellarme contra los casilleros. Meribeth decía algo más, pero mi cabeza dolía, no escuchaba lo que decía solamente veía su boca moverse, pero una serie de imágenes se coló a mi mente.

Imágenes de cuando era una niña y Sheena me regañaba, recuerdo que al igual que lo estaba haciendo Meribeth, me tomaba por los hombros y me sacudía para dejarme tirada después. Pero este era un recuerdo muy específico, tenía alrededor de seis o siete años, Meribeth y yo peleábamos por mi oso de felpa, era el único juguete que tenía y ella lo quería. Sheena intervino, me quitó el oso y lo rompió, me tomó por los hombros y mientras me sacudía dijo que en esa casa todo era de Megan y Meribeth, que yo no tenía nada y que más me valía entenderlo de una vez. Me encerró en el desván de la casa en la que vivíamos entonces, lloré por lo que acababa de ocurrir, el oso era mi única compañía en ese lugar, desde muy chica me había dado cuenta de que Sheena no me quería, pero ese día decidí que ella no sería más mi mamá, imaginé que unos señores buenos venían y me adoptaban, que tenía una nueva mamá que si me quería. Cerré los ojos y pedí a las estrellas que cumplieran mi único deseo, una familia.

Ese día dejé de llamar a Sheena mamá. Ese día que había enterrado en mi memoria, me di cuenta que yo no pertenecía ahí, ese fue el momento en que comencé a obedecer cada instrucción que me daba Sheena, y ni una sola vez volví a llamarla mamá.

Mi mente estaba perdida en mis recuerdos, solamente sentí que Meribeth me soltó y el frio del piso cuando me dejé caer, no tenía fuerzas, cerré los ojos y cuando lo hice imágenes de lo ocurrido la semana anterior asaltaron mi mente, desde que me enteré que realmente Sheena no era mi madre, cuando los Cullen me encontraron, cómo Esme me acogió en su casa y después como me trató al notar que podía ser su hija, cuando los exámenes de ADN dieron positivo, su miedo al contarme lo que eran y conocer a los chicos.

Entonces entendí porque actuaban como lo hacían, al igual que cuando yo era niña desee tener otros padres, ellos deseaban encontrarme.

También me di cuenta que desde aquel día en que Sheena rompió mi oso, también rompió algo dentro de mí y que con el tiempo me convertí en un cascaron que hacia todo mecánicamente, más que una persona, estos años había sido una especie de muñeca a la que manejaban a su antojo.

Y en este momento solamente necesitaba a dos personas a mi lado.

—Mamá… — dije como pude, intenté abrir los ojos y cuando lo hice había muchas personas a mí alrededor —Mis papás… quiero verlos.

—Tranquila, no hables, vamos a llamar a tus papás en cuanto te subamos a la ambulancia— me dijo una mujer.

¿Ambulancia? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? Mi cuerpo estaba entumido, sentía que me movían pero no era capaz de hacerme reaccionar, solamente recordé el nombre del hospital donde trabajaba mi papá y logre decírselo a la mujer.

—Liberton, mi papá… trabaja ahí.

—Está bien cariño, tranquila, haremos los ajustes para llevarte ahí.

Después de eso mis ojos se cerraron y no supe más de mí.

*

Buenas noticias!

Tal vez no acabe de subir los capítulos antes de que entre a la escuela, porque faltan 15 días para que eso ocurra, pero ya adelanté varios para no retrasar la actualización, espero que para cuando entre ya los tenga todos.

Gracias a las chicas que comentaron en el capítulo anterior (Adriu, AyelenMara, Sol y Tecupi) ¡Gracias por seguir aquí! y a las chicas que tienen esta historia en sus favoritos 3

Besos desde México!


End file.
